Le reflet du lac
by Silverael
Summary: Le camp d'été Arkadia, créé de son vivant par Jake Griffin, accueille de jeunes nageurs prometteurs pour un séjour de cours compétitifs animés par des nageurs olympiques. Clarke est contrainte par sa mère à y participer malgré un secret qu'elle craint de dévoiler. Lexa Woods, monitrice médaillée d'or, cherche en Clarke le reflet de son ancien entraîneur. Clexa AU.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec une petite histoire estivale. Je la posterai en petits chapitres pour espérer poster au moins une fois par semaine.**

**Je tiens à signaler que je vais écrire dans les mois à venir une petite suite pour _De tous les maux_, alors si vous avez lu cette histoire et souhaitez savoir ce qu'il advient des Griffin-Woods, quelques chapitres vous l'expliqueront.**

**En attendant, voici une histoire estivale. Je n'ai pas d'avance, d'où l'idée de poster des courts chapitres. Si j'arrive à écrire le deuxième chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, je le posterai, sinon on se voit lundi prochain. Cette histoire ne se veut pas si longue, dans l'idée elle ne dépassera pas les dix chapitres, mais cela dépendra de mon avancée.**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que vos vacances se déroulent bien. :)**

* * *

Les lettres gravées s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que l'on s'en approchait, creusées jusqu'à la limite du bois fragile, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus assez de matière pour aller plus loin. Une force surhumaine avait dû traverser le bois pour marquer le territoire et construire cet immense camp protégé par une barrière d'arbres.

Clarke frissonna en passant sous le sigle. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis ses sept ans. Le camp Arkadia s'était agrandi depuis son ouverture. Enfant, Clarke avait refusé de participer à ce projet fou. Elle avait fait mille caprices pour ne jamais avoir à y poser un pied. Elle avait une fois foulé ces terres par la force de conviction de ses parents, et plus jamais elle n'y avait adressé un regard.

\- Ton père serait fier de toi, lui lança sa mère restée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Du côté de la liberté. Le côté que Clarke avait été obligée de quitter.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança dans le camp. Le chemin était tracé en ligne droite. Les arbres sur les côtés offraient un semblant d'intimité qui ne rassurait pas Clarke. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que cette lisière de forêt se refermait sur elle.

Le ciel bleu était caché par les feuillages verts des chênes. Ceux-ci avaient grandi ces dernières années. Clarke les voyait immenses, effrayants. Des gardes qui l'empêchaient de quitter le camp. Ce n'était qu'un camp de vacances. Un camp d'été pour nageurs. Cette année, pour la deuxième édition, le camp accueillait des nageurs expérimentés, médaillés olympiques, qui allaient donner des cours dans les bassins d'Arkadia. Les lettres gravées à l'entrée avaient été rendues célèbres par Jake Griffin, ancien médaillé d'or, champion de renommée mondiale, grand athlète, comme beaucoup aimaient énumérer. Il avait été entraîneur pendant douze ans. Seul son décès était parvenu à l'éloigner des bassins.

Voilà trois ans que Clarke essayait d'ignorer sa culpabilité. Son père était mort sans qu'elle puisse l'aider à réaliser son plus grand rêve. Elle avait honte de la personne qu'elle était. Jamais elle n'aurait osé mettre les pieds ici si sa mère ne l'y avait pas obligée.

Le large chemin forestier s'ouvrit devant Clarke, lui présentant la foule impatiente qui faisait la queue devant des tables de métal. Une banderole en tissu montée sur deux tiges de bois ordonnait aux nouveaux venus de venir se présenter aux animateurs. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas les nageurs que les campeurs attendaient impatiemment de rencontrer. Ils n'étaient là que pour gérer l'administratif et l'animation. Il y avait là trois tables. Clarke se plaça dans une ligne au hasard. Les personnes autour d'elle parlaient forts, l'étouffant d'une excitation qu'elle ne partageait pas.

Elle contempla les alentours. Elle se tenait dans la file de gauche, lui laissant un angle de vue sur le chalet d'accueil. Il était haut de dix mètres et, aux souvenirs de Clarke, accueillait les bureaux administratifs du camp. C'était ici que se trouvait autrefois le bureau de son père, que Clarke avait pu visiter quelques fois pendant son unique séjour. Ce chalet de bois était monté sur un étage. Clarke avait trouvé le lieu chaleureux, enfant. Le seul souvenir positif qu'elle avait su garder, car c'était là qu'elle s'était cachée de nombreuses fois. Elle détourna le regard, assaillie par des souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier. Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer. Elle allait tenir le séjour, rentrer chez elle, annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait accompli sa part de leur marché et elle pourra enfin aller en fac d'arts à la rentrée. Ce n'était que trois semaines.

\- Bah ça alors, t'es vraiment venue !

Clarke sursauta, parcourue d'un frisson désagréable à cette interpellation. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, mais voir la personne s'arrêter devant elle ne fit qu'empirer son malaise.

\- Raven, chuchota-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Raven Reyes était sa voisine, ni son amie, ni son ennemie. Elle était naturellement sympathique, mais une dispute avait entaché leur relation. Depuis cinq mois, Raven en voulait à Clarke. Son petit-ami, Finn, avait osé l'abandonner pour poursuivre Clarke, avec qui il avait eu une aventure au début du lycée. Clarke l'avait repoussé, au grand soulagement de Raven, mais cette dernière avait tout de même eu le cœur brisé par la trahison du garçon. Leurs diplômes en poche, Clarke et Raven ne pensaient plus rien partager. La fin du lycée était censée tourner la page d'une vie que les deux jeunes femmes souhaitaient oublier.

\- Ta mère m'a envoyée te surveiller, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ma mère a pensé que ça serait pas mal pour ma rééducation, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai obtenu ma place ici. Enfin, ça et le fait que je sois la voisine des Gri-

\- Tais-toi ! l'arrêta Clarke.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle était. Tandis qu'elle chuchotait, Raven parlait fort, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme avait un handicap, mais elle n'était pas malentendante. Elle levait la voix pour agacer Clarke. Cela fonctionnait toujours.

La file s'était épurée depuis l'apparition de Raven. Cette dernière s'était rangée aux côtés de Clarke. Elle avait sa pochette de bienvenue. Arrivée en avance, elle était déjà passée par l'accueil.

\- Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, répondit Raven qui boitait auprès de sa voisine.

Raven avait été fauchée par une moto à l'âge de quinze ans. Sa survie était miraculeuse. Elle se battait depuis pour rééduquer sa jambe droite, dont les hanche et genou avaient pris le plus gros choc.

Clarke se figea devant la table. L'animateur, un jeune homme brun avec des tâches de rousseur et des yeux noisettes, venait de lui demander son nom. Clarke l'annonça calmement, juste assez fort pour que l'homme l'entende. Celui-ci la dévisagea longuement, puis pivota sur sa chaise pour se tourner vers le chalet.

\- MARCUS ! hurla-t-il. TA FILLEULE EST ARRIVÉE !

Un homme surgit de la maison, un grand sourire collé au visage. Raven le salua tandis qu'il s'approchait des jeunes femmes. Clarke, quant à elle, ne bougeait plus. Son corps entier s'était arrêté de bouger à l'instant où l'animateur avait hurlé son nom. Un mince souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand Marcus l'enlaça brièvement. Figée, elle sentait tous les regards sur elle. C'est à peine si elle respirait, étouffée par l'attention de dizaines de personnes affamées d'informations.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, Clarke, annonça Marcus. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. Ton père serait fier de toi, tu sais, ta présence est déjà un grand pas, allez viens, allons à l'intérieur, dans mon bureau, enfin, le bureau de Jake, de ton père, je vais t'expliquer le déroulement du camp...

Il déblatérait. Elle allait s'écrouler. La main de Marcus dans son dos la poussait pour l'aider à avancer. Sous le choc, elle piétinait devant la foule jusqu'à se retrouver envahie par l'odeur du vieux bois. Elle allait décéder. Il la guida dans les escaliers, laissant Raven passer en première. Il lui parlait, elle n'entendait rien. Elle qui avait souhaité se faire discrète, tout le monde savait déjà qui elle était. Ils avaient vu son visage. Ils allaient la scruter pendant trois semaines.

C'est seulement une fois assise dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Marcus, ancien bureau de son père, que Clarke inspira enfin. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis qu'elle s'était figée à l'extérieur. La honte la rongeait. Raven se marrait sur la chaise d'à côté. Les yeux globuleux de Clarke coupa Marcus dans son discours. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte du fait que le directeur du camp lui parlait encore.

\- Elle est déjà à côté de ses pompes, s'esclaffait toujours Raven. Vous croyez vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de la ramener ici ?

Marcus soupira. Sa joie s'estompait, l'inquiétude voilant peu à peu son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis à Abby de l'aider. Je tiens beaucoup à ta mère, Clarke. Je tiens aussi à toi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit grand temps de sauter le pas ?

Clarke baissa les yeux. La honte, toujours. Ce sentiment qui l'étouffait, lui serrait la gorge, lui tordait l'estomac, la pesait tant qu'elle se sentait chuter dans un puit sans fond. Elle ne voulait pas être là, mais elle ne pouvait plus partir.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, déclara-t-elle à son tour.

Son regard vagabonda dans le bureau de son père. L'odeur de bois était différente ici. Elle semblait plus fraîche. Elle chercha l'origine de l'odeur et retrouva ce même pendentif accroché au-dessus de la porte. Son père adorait l'eucalyptus. Il en avait toujours mis dans sa voiture, dans sa chambre, dans son bureau. Clarke ravala un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer si tôt.

Elle écouta les explications de Marcus, cette fois. Elle se concentrait sur lui pour essayer de ne pas penser à son père. Marcus avait conservé la mémoire de son meilleur ami, si bien que tout dans ce bureau rappelait Jake. La vitrine contre le mur derrière le bureau où siégeait Marcus montrait les prouesses de Jake Griffin.

_Ne regarde pas. _La honte. Encore.

Les trois prochaines semaines allaient être parsemées de cours et d'activités ludiques. Les cours étaient préparés pour pousser les élèves à leur maximum et devaient aboutir sur un relevé de notes et appréciations individuel ainsi qu'un classement général. Les activités ludiques nautiques n'étaient là que pour se détendre et s'amuser. Ce camp devait préparer de futurs champions, mais il se voulait aussi divertissant et agréable.

Les deux cent campeurs avaient été répartis en huit groupes de vingt-cinq élèves, pour huit moniteurs. Les cours et autres activités aquatiques auraient lieu dans tous les bassins du camp. Chaque groupe irait de bassin en bassin pour profiter de toutes les infrastructures du camp. Les élèves profiteraient de plus des talents de chaque moniteur, une équipe éducative complète et variée.

\- Cinq de nos moniteurs étaient là l'an dernier pour la première édition, poursuivit Marcus, mais nous avons voulu accueillir plus de monde cette année. Nous avons revu le programme, construit deux nouveaux bassins, et obtenu un contrat avec trois nouveaux moniteurs, dont Bellamy Blake et Lexa Woods. Tu dois savoir, Clarke, que-

\- Blake a été formé par l'adversaire premier de Papa et Lexa par Papa lui-même, je sais, il en parlait souvent à Maman.

Un court silence suivit la réponse de Clarke. Raven n'osa pas le briser. Un soupir de Marcus indiqua qu'il allait s'en charger lui-même.

\- Bellamy n'est pas comme son ancien entraîneur. Il a rompu son contrat avec lui il y a deux ans à cause de la déclaration de ce dernier sur la mort de Jake. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. C'est de Lexa dont tu dois te méfier. Elle admire toujours autant Jake et sait que tu compteras parmi nos élèves. Elle n'est cependant pas au courant de ta situation. Elle s'attend peut-être...

Il s'arrêta. Clarke fronça les sourcils. Son père avait toujours été discret à propos de sa famille, mais de là à ne rien dire à sa favorite ? Il avait entraîné Lexa Woods pendant cinq ans, portant celle-ci jusqu'à son premier titre mondial à l'âge de seize ans. Ne lui aurait-il pas parlé de sa propre fille ?

\- Elle aussi a été fortement affectée par la mort de Jake, ajouta Marcus. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira quand elle rencontrera sa fille.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? demande subitement Raven. À Woods, tu l'as prévenue aussi pour Clarke ?

Le regard de Marcus glissa de Raven à Clarke. S'il avait suivi les ordres d'Abby, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait craint que Clarke refuse de venir s'il s'était comporté selon les instructions de sa mère. Une discussion téléphonique avec Clarke avait établi des petites conditions à leur marché qui avaient quelque peu rassuré Clarke.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas le faire. Clarke s'expliquera d'elle-même. Tu le feras comme convenu, Clarke, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Marcus la fixa un instant pour vérifier cette faible approbation. Il termina son explication sur les règles de vie du camp et le championnat de fin de séjour. Les cinq meilleurs au classement de chaque groupe affrontera les moniteurs dans un tournoi final. Les meilleurs de ce tournoi pourront participer à un stage intensif auprès de l'équipe nationale tandis que ceux qui parviendront à battre au moins l'un des moniteurs se verront accorder une place dans l'équipe pour la saison prochaine. Une opportunité que les deux cents nageurs sont déterminés à saisir.

Clarke et Raven sortirent par la porte arrière du chalet d'accueil. Elles allaient rejoindre leur cabanon, qu'elles étaient vouées à partager. Raven était joyeuse. La situation l'amusait, au grand dam de Clarke. Le camp comptait environ soixante-dix chalets, qui pouvaient accueillir entre quatre et huit personnes pour les logements des campeurs. Le personnel avait droit à des chalets individuels. Raven et Clarke traversèrent le camp parsemé d'arbres. Il était boisé par endroits, la disparition des arbres signifiant la proximité d'un bassin. Il comptait huit bassins, petits et grands, dont un lac, plus une aire de jeux aquatiques. Clarke traînait des pieds au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le camp. Elle avait déjà aperçu deux bassins. Le malaise grandissait en elle, tout comme la poudre de terre sèche s'insinuait dans ses baskets.

\- Clarke, t'as deux jambes valides alors respecte-moi et lève les pieds quand tu marches, la rabroua Raven.

Clarke grogna. Sa voisine n'allait pas se montrer tendre avec elle. Elle était la seule avec Marcus à connaître son secret. Secret qu'elle n'était pas prête à révéler.

Le chalet numéro quarante-huit se présenta devant elles. Petit, il était entouré d'arbres dont les capacités régénératrices ne suffisaient à cacher l'odeur de chlore qui émanait du grand bassin à deux cents mètres. Si elle ne le voyait pas d'ici, Clarke le sentait. Les arbres les cachaient, mais ils étaient là, pas très loin, tous ces bassins que Clarke haïssait.

La porte déverrouillée, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Clarke laissa tomber son sac au sol, repoussant la porte derrière elle pour se cacher de ce terrible monde extérieur. Raven posa sa petite valise sur l'un des deux lits.

\- Ils ont aménagé le chalet rien que pour nous, t'as vu ? lui lança Raven avec un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois que Clarke se prit en pleine face.

Marcus avait permis à Clarke de ne pas avoir à partager son chalet avec au minimum deux autres personnes qui lui auraient posé des milliers de questions sur son père. Son parrain se montrait plus compréhensif que sa mère.

Clarke fit un rapide tour de la cabane. Deux lits, deux armoires de part et d'autre, une pièce dans l'angle qui cachait une petite douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Le minimum. Cela suffisait à Clarke pour se cacher pendant trois semaines.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait trois grandes salles d'eau communes dans le camp, s'étonna Clarke en s'asseyant sur son lit, à la gauche de celui de Raven.

Deux tables de nuit et un petit espace vide les séparaient.

\- Ils ont aménagé un des chalets du personnel pour nous. La douche a une barre pour que je puisse me tenir.

Avec l'embarras, Clarke avait failli oublier le handicap de sa voisine. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elles se connaissaient, et si elles avaient été amies au collège, elles s'étaient séparées au lycée, jusqu'à ce que Finn ne rompe définitivement le lien qui les liait. Elles se comportaient comme des connaissances, alors qu'elles en savaient beaucoup l'une sur l'autre. Elles avaient su s'entraider dans le besoin, notamment après la mort de Jake Griffin et l'accident de Raven. Elles s'étaient soutenues en silence sans oser admettre qu'elles partageaient encore un profond lien. Elles préféraient faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amitié, encore moins de fraternité, malgré les événements de ces dernières années.

\- Tu me diras si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'irai le chercher, dit Clarke, par vieille habitude envers sa voisine.

Raven rit, s'étalant de tout son long sur son lit.

\- C'est toi qui vas avoir besoin d'aide. Tu comptes l'annoncer quand ? Ce soir, au buffet d'accueil ? Y aura les moniteurs, faudra que tu les préviennes avant le début des cours.

\- Commence pas avec ça, Raven.

Clarke se leva pour aller attraper son sac. Elle l'apporta jusqu'à son armoire, plaquée au mur à côté de la fenêtre latérale. Elle ouvrit les portes et se mit à ranger mécaniquement ses affaires. Raven la regardait faire. Elle n'était pas étonnée par le comportement défensif de sa voisine.

\- Bah, pour ma part tous les mono' sont au courant. Ils vont adapter les exercices pour moi. Tu devrais demander pareil, Clarke. Le plus vite ça sera dit, le mieux tu te porteras, crois-moi. Je connais le déni, et plus t'y restes, plus tu t'y enfonces.

Clarke, qui faisait dos à Raven, continua de ranger ses affaires en silence. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas même y penser. Elle avait réussi à obtenir le silence de Marcus. Si sa mère avait été là, elle l'aurait déjà dit à tout le monde. Non, c'était à elle de le dire, Marcus était d'accord sur ce point. Clarke était majeure. Elle avait dix-huit ans, venait d'obtenir son diplôme du lycée et une fois cet horrible séjour terminé elle pourra poursuivre ses études en arts. Elle ne pouvait échouer. Sa mère n'acceptait de la laisser entrer en fac d'arts seulement si elle remplissait sa part du marché. Autrement, Clarke serait obligée d'entrer en médecine. Son cursus lycéen avait été composé de sciences. Seules les deux options artistiques avaient sauvé Clarke de la noyade. Il fallait qu'elle survive à ce séjour. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité. Son père lui-même avait conservé le secret. Elle ne saurait pas le dire. La honte la foudroierait sur place. Comment avouer cela à un camp de nageurs fanatiques de Jake Griffin ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils seraient déçus. Elle ternirait la mémoire de son père. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Elle ne pouvait avouer au monde que, elle, Clarke Griffin, la fille de Jake Griffin, nageur à la si grande carrière, ne savait pas nager.


	2. Chapitre 2

**J'ai pu écrire un deuxième chapitre, le voici en avance ! C'est pratique pour moi d'écrire des petites parties, je suis quasi sûre de pouvoir en écrire au moins une par semaine, et deux si ça m'est possible. **

**Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis sur le début de l'histoire, ça fait plaisir. **

**Cette partie lance l'intrigue. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le soleil s'estompait entre les cimes des arbres. Il était dix-neuf heures. Tous les campeurs étaient censés être arrivés et installés. Le banquet de bienvenue allait débuter. Clarke et Raven étaient en chemin, contre le gré de la jeune Griffin. Raven avait mis une heure à convaincre Clarke de se lever pour rejoindre le réfectoire avec elle. La faim n'avait pas été un argument assez fort. Clarke avait l'appétit coupé par le malaise qui la suivait comme une ombre. Raven avait trouvé une raison dominante : Marcus serait présent ce soir, et s'absenter le premier soir était une marque évidente de mauvaise foi. Clarke ne voulait pas risquer la révélation de son secret si tôt.

Elles étaient parties avec peu d'avance, ce qui les fit arriver quinze minutes en retard. Raven maugréait. Sa marche lente la poussait toujours à partir plus tôt que la plupart des gens pour arriver à l'heure. Elle avait horreur d'être en retard, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la mettait la plus mal à l'aise. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le large réfectoire, structure bétonnée en prévention des incendies. Les campeurs étaient éparpillés dans la salle, mais un tas restait centré. Marcus était sur une petite estrade, debout devant un micro. Il faisait son discours de bienvenue. Au grincement de la porte, les regards se portèrent sur les nouvelles venues. Celle-ci se referma derrière elles tandis qu'elles rejoignaient un côté de la salle.

Les voilà, ces regards que détestait Raven. La pitié. Les gens pensaient que son handicap justifiait ce retard. C'était pourtant la faute de Clarke, mais Raven ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de créer une scène ici.

\- Clarke, tu nous rejoins enfin, s'exprima Marcus dans le micro.

Sa voix résonna dans la salle. Clarke regrettait sa présence. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Viens, l'invita Marcus d'un signe de la main, je parlais justement de ton père.

Elle chercha le regard de Raven à côté d'elle. Sans succès. Sa voisine allait savourer sa vengeance. Tous les regards la fixaient. Ils voyaient la fille adulte de Jake Griffin pour la première fois. Son père l'avait préservée de l'œil du public. Jusqu'à ce jour. Clarke déglutit et s'avança entre les campeurs curieux. Elle rejoignit l'estrade, ses jambes lourdes peinant à se lever pour monter chacune des trois marches. Élevée auprès de Marcus, elle se rassura en imaginant se taire, écouter le directeur du camp et saluer le public.

Elle avait tort. Marcus était un homme sociable et humble. Il partagea l'attention avec elle en lui laissant la place devant le micro. Clarke se retrouva seule face à tous ces fans de son père. Ils étaient pendu à ses lèvres. Elle chercha Raven dans la foule. Un visage familier. Elle la regardait sans grand engouement. Au moins une qui n'attendait rien d'elle.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença enfin Clarke.

Le silence brisé n'adoucit pas l'atmosphère. Ils attendaient un discours que Clarke n'avait pas imaginé. Elle s'avisa de ne pas penser à eux. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle devait penser à son père. Elle lui avait dit, enfant, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. En grandissant elle avait compris que ses paroles avaient été blessantes. Ça n'avait jamais été son intention. Elle était là désormais, le destin lui jouant un drôle de tour. Elle devait bien quelques mots à son père. Les personnes qui allaient les entendre représentaient l'héritage de ce dernier. Ils lui rendaient meilleur hommage qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable.

\- Mon père a créé ce camp de vacances pour partager sa passion et aider des jeunes talentueux à aller au bout de leurs rêves. Votre présence ici est un bel hommage envers son rêve à lui. Il serait fier de vous.

Clarke se coupa là, recula d'un pas. Les campeurs avaient soumis leur candidature pour arriver ici. Ils avaient été sélectionnés. Ils comptaient parmi les meilleurs de leur classe. Clarke, elle, ne savait même pas nager. Elle ne méritait pas de parler de son père ainsi. Elle n'avait aucun conseil à donner. Aucune anecdote. Elle ne pouvait leur offrir ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Elle souhaita quitter l'estrade, se confondre dans la foule au milieu d'étrangers à qui son père aurait souri. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix perça dans la salle. Une femme dans la foule que Clarke perçut à peine.

\- Le meilleur hommage que vous pourriez lui rendre est de vous donner à fond pendant ce séjour. Allez au bout, tapez le haut du classement. C'est ça qu'on attend de vous. On veut vous pousser jusqu'aux JO, faites-le pour Jake, mais surtout, pour vous.

La foule s'était ouverte pour laisser apparaître une silhouette fine, debout, droite, cheveux attachés et traits précis. C'était une monitrice, son discours l'indiquait. Elle était sûre d'elle. Sa voix haute, forte, n'avait pas laissé tomber une seule syllabe. Elle avait l'habitude de s'adresser à un public. Contrairement à Clarke, elle n'avait pas besoin de micro.

\- On applaudit Clarke pour son discours, et Lexa pour son ajout pertinent ! lança Marcus dans le micro.

Il avait repris sa place un court instant. Son téléphone vibra, il dut quitter la scène et la salle. Cela devait être un appel important pour qu'il laisse sa filleule seule sur l'estrade. Clarke allait pouvoir fuir, mais elle perdit son occasion. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était elle, Lexa ? Clarke avait vu quelques photos sur internet et les couvertures des magasines. On parlait souvent d'elle depuis son titre mondial, mais jamais elle ne l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter cette image. Voir Lexa revenait à voir la version de la fille que son père aurait voulu avoir. Le simple nom de Lexa Woods mettait Clarke mal à l'aise.

\- Hé ! s'exclama une autre voix aiguë dans la salle. Lexa pourra faire la course contre Clarke !

\- Ouais !

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa. Elle aurait dû quitter l'estrade plus tôt. On la fixait avec une intensité qui la déconcertait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu nager, mais ils s'imaginaient qu'elle était formidable, maître de la natation, comme son père. De tous les regards, c'était celui de Lexa qui la perturbait le plus. La monitrice attendait sa réponse, cherchait la confirmation du défi. Elle ne semblait pas hésiter, elle paraissait plutôt incertaine. Pas pour elle-même, mais pour Clarke. Elle devait penser que Clarke n'allait pas oser la défier, car après tout, son père ne les avait jamais confrontées, et Jake avait toujours aimé les défis.

\- Allez, juste pour le plaisir ! lança un autre campeur.

Ils se tournèrent vers Lexa, leurs têtes ballottant de la monitrice à l'héritière Griffin. Ils étaient comme des pigeons, hésitant entre un bout de pain et un ver juteux.

\- Si Clarke accepte, je suis pour une course en fin de séjour, répondit enfin Lexa.

Elle conservait un sourire, bien que Clarke pouvait voir la lueur dans son regard. Lexa avait un léger doute. Pensait-elle accepter un défi à la hauteur ? Le public le croyait, lui, sans aucun doute, et pressait Clarke à délivrer sa réponse.

Clarke chercha le regard de Raven, dont le sourire amusé l'agaça. Raven ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Soit elle révélait à tous son secret, soit elle acceptait le défi. Défi qu'elle ne pourrait relever. C'était la soirée d'ouverture, Clarke la gâcherait si elle avouait être la honte de son père. Elle ne pouvait ternir son image. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la persuada dans sa décision. C'était ce sourire amusé de Raven, et ce défi sur le visage de Lexa. Elle voulut ravaler sa fierté, mais en était incapable. La honte lui tordait l'estomac.

\- O.K., répondit-elle simplement.

Elle descendit vivement de l'estrade, se perdit dans la foule. Elle s'était étouffée avec son _O.K._, mais il avait suffi. Si on lui avait demandé une longue confirmation, telle que _J'accepte de relever ce défi_, elle aurait été incapable de le dire, et elle aurait refusé. Mais son _O.K._, plutôt sorti en hoquet, suivi par une vibration gutturale, plainte honteuse, avait été accepté et la voilà en tête d'affiche d'une course contre Lexa Woods, médaillée d'or olympique, dont le titre de championne restait encore au chaud dans sa poche depuis cinq ans.

Clarke rejoignit le buffet. Un animateur avait officialisé l'ouverture du banquet et le début des cours le lendemain. Les campeurs s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture, taisant certains murmures. Clarke ne pouvait se rendre en cours demain. On allait lui demander de nager – c'était un camp de natation, se rappelait-elle avec un rire nerveux mental – et quand elle se noierait bêtement on verrait qu'elle était incapable de tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas même atteint le niveau étoile de mer, la base de la survie aquatique.

Elle observa le contenu du buffet. Son regard tomba sur un plateau de fruits de mer.

\- Une course à la nage contre la championne du monde de natation, hein ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Raven venait se moquer, une assiette de burger et chips à la main. Clarke roula les yeux. Elle n'allait pas répondre à ce commentaire. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle saisit une assiette et se servit des crevettes. Elle en fourra deux dans sa bouche. Le goût la dégoûtait mais elle ne le montra pas.

Raven picorait ses frites, son attention brièvement détournée par le salut d'une jeune femme. Elle sentit l'odeur des fruits de mer près d'elle et se tourna vers Clarke avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Clarke croisa le regard de Raven et s'empressa de s'éloigner. Cette dernière s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice et rejoignit sa voisine.

\- Clarke ! l'arrêta-t-elle. T'es pas censée être intolérante aux fruits de mer ?

Clarke joua la carte de l'innocence, ce qui agaça fortement Raven.

\- Je te préviens Clarke, si tu vomis dans notre piaule je te fous dehors. Et hors de question que t'utilises nos chiottes ! maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Raven repartit auprès des autres. La jeune femme avait compris le plan de Clarke. Elle avait osé penser que Clarke avouerait son secret ce soir, mais la lâcheté de sa camarade l'avait poussée à mentir, et la voilà qu'elle trouvait déjà une première excuse pour manquer les cours.

Dans quelques heures, Clarke tombera malade. Intolérance alimentaire. Rien de bien grave, elle le savait, mais suffisant pour la garder hors de l'eau au moins deux jours. Elle ne pourra pas se baigner dans un tel état.

Ses crevettes avalées, Clarke rejoignit le côté opposé du buffet, celui qu'elle devait encore visiter, et se servit cette fois-ci une assiette de makis. Elle en fourra un dans sa bouche sans porter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Elle voulait terminer son assiette et quitter les lieux, si possible avant que Marcus ne revienne. S'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il la forcerait à admettre la vérité. Clarke posa son assiette encore pleine. Finalement, mieux valait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

\- Clarke Griffin. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

On l'arrêta après un pas. Clarke n'était décidément pas douée pour la fuite. Elle se tourna de biais, pensant trouver un fan de son père. Elle avait tort, il s'agissait de Lexa. Elle portait un sourire discret, assombri par son regard sérieux.

\- Le plaisir est mien, répondit Clarke, bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête, brève mimique, et enchaîna :

\- Je souhaite te proposer un deux cents mètres papillon pour notre duel.

Clarke mit les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt pour prétendre prendre les paroles de son interlocutrice à la légère. Parce qu'elle savait exactement de quoi Lexa parlait. Un deux cents mètres papillon. C'était évident. Tout le monde connaissait.

C'était comment la nage papillon déjà ? Clarke n'avait pas tout retenu des explications de son père. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé une compétition, c'était un enregistrement de Jake, l'une de ses premières victoires. Clarke avait laissé s'échapper les informations sur la natation en grandissant, et depuis la mort de son père, elle évitait la moindre pub pour bonnets de bain.

\- Pourquoi ? feignit-elle son étonnement. Tu choisis pour que ça soit plus simple pour toi ?

Lexa plissa les yeux, dévisagea longuement Clarke. La fille Griffin plaisantait-elle ?

\- C'est sur cette épreuve que ton père a remporté sa première médaille d'or.

Clarke le savait. C'est ce qu'elle s'intima pour avoir l'air sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle tenta de rattraper son erreur :

\- Je sais, mais merci de me le rappeler. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi.

Le poing gauche de Clarke se ferma dans sa poche. Elle essayait de paraître détendue, mais cette discussion avec Lexa Woods lui faisait l'effet d'un piège se refermant sur elle. Lexa esquissa un sourire. Il commençait à émaner d'elle une complicité que Clarke craignait. Lexa ne pouvait pas voir une adversaire de taille en Clarke. Pas une nageuse égale. Elles n'étaient pas au même niveau. Pas issues du même domaine.

\- On peut se lancer dans un quatre cents mètres quatre nages si tu préfères, renchérit Lexa.

Quelle bonne idée ! Clarke proposa presque un concours de _air nage_ à la place, étant plus douée en mime. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour mettre fin à l'échange. Elle hésitait. Ses mains quittèrent ses poches et tombèrent le long de son corps. Ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de Lexa n'était plus du défi. Il y avait là une lueur d'espoir, un éclat de vie que Clarke trouva magnifique. Si elle avait eu son carnet, elle l'aurait dessinée. Elle aurait commencé une esquisse, du moins, puis l'aurait rangée. L'heure n'était pas à ça. Lexa semblait croire en Clarke, voir devant elle un challenge intéressant.

Clarke ne connaissait pas Lexa. Elle préférait ne pas jouer avec l'espoir de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa, je-

\- Clarke ! l'appela-t-on depuis l'estrade.

Marcus lui faisait signe de venir auprès de lui. Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna de la monitrice.

Lexa ne sut pas ce qu'avait tenté de lui avouer Clarke. Elle était intriguée, curieuse, mais encore loin de se douter de la vérité. Ce qu'elle retenait de sa rencontre avec Clarke était cet air familier sur le visage de la jeune femme. Clarke ressemblait à son père, mais ses yeux semblaient plus bleus, plus vifs. Ses traits plus doux. Sa façon de parler, cependant, ne rappelait pas la sincérité de Jake Griffin, ni la façon qu'avaient eu ses paroles de s'écouler comme un filet d'eau sur la terre molle. Ce n'était qu'une première impression. Lexa ne devait pas confondre Clarke avec son mentor. Clarke était sa propre personne. Lexa essayait de s'en convaincre.

Cette nuit-là, Clarke gisait dans son lit, secouée par des maux de ventre. Sa colocataire dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin. Elle avait promis à Raven de sortir avant de causer des dégâts nauséabonds. Elle aurait pu faire semblant d'être malade, mais l'infirmière le comprendrait et préviendrait Marcus qui appellerait Abby. Sa mère était médecin, Clarke n'avait jamais réussi à prétendre être malade.

Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Lexa. La nageuse semblait terre-à-terre malgré son succès. Elle ne semblait pas avoir deviné le secret de Clarke. Se tirant hors du lit pour sortir au plus vite, Clarke se rappela avoir été sur le point d'avouer la vérité à Lexa. Elle remercia intimement Marcus de l'avoir interrompue. Elle ne connaissait pas Lexa. La monitrice aurait pu utiliser ce secret à mauvais escient. Clarke ne pouvait pas le révéler.

Elle tomba à genoux devant le chalet et régurgita contre l'arbre. Les crevettes allaient fuir son corps cette nuit. Elle souffrira pendant deux jours de douleurs abdominales et de rougeurs cutanées. C'était ainsi que Clarke avait vécu son intolérance par le passé. Deux jours sans pouvoir assister aux activités. Deux jours sans qu'on ne découvre son secret.

Clarke allait devoir trouver d'autres moyens d'éviter les bassins. Elle s'assit contre la première marche du petit escalier qui précédait la porte du chalet. Dire la vérité serait plus simple, mais Clarke ne s'en sentait pas prête. Elle trouverait un moyen et le courage de le faire, si, et seulement _si_, elle se trouvait sur le point d'être démasquée.

* * *

**Combien de temps Clarke va-t-elle réussir à garder son secret ? **

**À suivre, un _DIY_ spécial excuses bidons par Clarke Griffin, des rencontres exclusives avec de nouveaux personnages qui nous préciseront leur parcours, et un test "_Es-tu la fille parfaite pour Lexa Woods ?_". À bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre au dernier moment et viens de relire avec des yeux éclatés, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et tournures étranges.**

**Un merci à ceux qui ont follow/fav et commenté depuis la dernière fois ! **

**Je posterai la suite lundi prochain. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Les élèves plongeaient chacun leur tour dans le grand bassin. Clarke les observait depuis les tribunes. Ce matin du quatrième jour de camp était frais, mais agréable. La jeune Griffin n'avait _malheureusement_ pas pu rejoindre ses camarades pour ce premier cours avec le moniteur Bellamy Blake, lui-même médaillé d'or. Elle avait entendu des élèves parler de sa sévérité, d'autres de sa détermination à pousser ses élèves à la réussite. Tous savaient que rien ne suffisait à Bellamy Blake. Il voulait toujours plus de titres, mais plus encore, il voulait vaincre Lexa. De sexes opposés, aucune épreuve olympique ne pouvait les confronter. Cela n'avait pas arrêté les adversaires par le passé.

Clarke avait écouté les histoires, ces derniers jours. Elle était loin de tout savoir, mais trouvait curieux cette adversité entre Bellamy et Lexa. On disait qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, adolescents, dans un tournoi inter-collèges. Un tournoi organisé pour le plaisir des rencontres. Aucun titre mondial en jeu. Pourtant, Bellamy et Lexa avaient tout donné. Lexa avait gagné de peu. Bellamy ne se montrait pas hostile envers la personne de Lexa Woods, mais il rêvait de la détrôner. Il allait avoir plus de titres qu'elle, puis il la vaincrait dans une course officielle organisée uniquement pour eux. C'est ce que disaient les rumeurs. Les intéressés n'avaient rien raconté.

Les frissons secouaient les membres de Clarke à chaque _plouf_ qui caractérisait les plongeons des élèves. Ils travaillaient la brasse, la nage qui avait offert à Bellamy sa médaille d'or aux derniers jeux olympiques. Clarke n'était pas à l'aise devant cette piscine. L'odeur du chlore lui piquait le nez. Elle n'était pas assez loin de l'eau pour se sentir bien, mais elle était aussi éloignée qu'elle pouvait l'être actuellement.

Les deux premiers jours de cours s'étaient déroulés sans Clarke. La jeune femme avait été tenue au lit par son intolérance alimentaire. L'infirmière lui avait donné l'autorisation de participer aux leçons de natation dès le troisième jour de cours, soit le quatrième jour de camp sur les vingt-deux prévus. Elle allait très vite manquer d'excuse. Clarke en avait improvisé une nouvelle la nuit dernière. Elle s'était levée et avait quitté son chalet. Ses bras et jambes la démangeaient à cause de quelques rougeurs. Cette sensation était inconfortable, mais plus agréable que de se retrouver immerger dans l'eau. Elle s'était glissée entre les arbres, ombre furtive, cachée de la patrouille de surveillance qui faisait sa ronde, et avait rejoint les rives boisées du lac. Elle avait aperçu la plage de l'autre côté, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Elle trouva bientôt ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Le lendemain matin, ses rougeurs étaient vives et Clarke se grattait jusqu'au sang. Elle regretta son idée jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne lui donne une crème et l'interdit de baignade pour la journée. Marcus avait eu vent de l'état de Clarke. Il avait voulu appeler Abby. Clarke avait dû le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui avait-elle dit. Ça ira mieux demain et je pourrai commencer les cours.

Il avait accepté, espérant voir sa filleule se lancer à l'eau sans qu'il ne doive la contraindre. Clarke ne savait pas elle-même si elle allait tenir parole. Elle préférait profiter de cette journée libre, bien que l'anxiété l'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement. Elle avait usé sa carte _maladie_. Elle ne pourra plus l'utiliser le lendemain, ou Marcus appellerait sa mère et Abby débarquerait pour tirer sa fille jusqu'à la piscine, par les cheveux s'il le fallait.

Un cri sortit Clarke de ses pensées. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était Raven. Elle rejoignit vite le bord de la piscine où sa voisine était étendue.

\- J'ai une crampe, se plaignit-elle.

Bellamy l'avait sortie de l'eau rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à réagir comme n'importe quel sportif le ferait face à un camarade souffrant d'une crampe. Clarke s'agenouilla auprès de Raven, repoussant Bellamy d'une main calme.

\- Ce n'est pas une crampe comme les autres, justifia-t-elle.

Elle défit légèrement le scratch qui maintenait l'orthèse de Raven. Le dispositif tenait fermement la hanche et le genou de la jeune femme, mais un mouvement brusque pouvait décaler l'orthèse et étouffer les quadriceps. Clarke entama un massage soigneux du muscle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Raven n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle ces derniers mois, mais elle devait admettre que les soins de Clarke avaient toujours été les meilleurs de son entourage. Vivant seule avec sa mère, Raven essayait de ne pas être _de trop_ depuis son accident. Sa mère se battait pour elle, travaillait dur pour conserver leur foyer. Son stress se transmettait dans ses gestes. Clarke, quant à elle, avait la douceur d'Abigail Griffin lorsqu'il s'agissait de prodiguer des soins. Une douceur qu'elle aimait poser sur ses dessins.

\- Merci, lui dit Raven une fois le massage terminé et l'orthèse remise en place.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle répondit presque _ce n'est rien_, mais elle remarqua la proximité de la piscine et sa poitrine se serra. Elle se leva, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner au plus vite.

\- Clarke ! la rappela Raven.

Elle se tourna. Elle venait d'aider Raven, celle-ci n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de rester là, si proche de l'eau, alors que le malaise grandissait en elle ?

\- Un élève s'est blessé, emmène-le dans les gradins s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

Un bref soulagement traversa Clarke. Le moniteur indiqua la position d'une trousse de secours et Clarke rejoignit les tribunes accompagnée d'un jeune homme au nez ensanglanté. L'air semblait plus frais en haut des tribunes, le plus loin possible de l'eau sans quitter le périmètre. Le jeune homme blond, assis à côté d'elle, se tenait le nez d'une main. Elle lui demanda de la ôter, ce qu'il fit avec précaution.

\- J'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur le dos de Raven. Je n'aurais pas dû marcher si vite sur le bord, j'avais trop hâte. C'est de ma faute si elle a eu une crampe.

Clarke nettoyait les contours du nez avec une compresse. Le nez ne semblait pas cassé, il avait une forme naturelle. Une vérification auprès de l'infirmière restait nécessaire. Clarke allait finir de nettoyer la plaie puis elle l'emmènera voir sa nouvelle meilleure amie du camp, l'infirmière Cartwig.

\- Ça arrive les accidents. Il n'y a rien de grave, le rassura-t-elle.

Il attendit qu'elle termine de le soigner pour reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai hâte que tu viennes en cours avec nous !

Clarke le dévisagea. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Quatre jours de camp pendant lesquels Clarke avait évité l'eau comme un bain radioactif et ce garçon ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle avait pu se rendre malade. Ses cheveux courts humides s'éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils séchaient, passant d'un blond foncé à du jaune. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Il était réellement heureux d'être ici. Il était heureux de la rencontrer, elle, la fille de Jake Griffin. Clarke ne parvenait à se délester de ce titre.

\- Moi aussi... ? son interrogation attendait le nom du jeune homme.

\- Aden, enchanté, se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Clarke lui rendit la pareille, puis se leva. Il était temps d'aller à l'infirmerie. Quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Quand ils se trouvèrent dans le sous-bois aménagé pour le camp, Clarke sentit ses poumons se libérer d'un poids lourd. Elle avait la sensation de respirer de l'air frais pour la première fois depuis une décennie. Elle profita du chemin pour demander à Aden ce qui l'amenait là. Le jeune homme raconta son histoire, des morceaux de compresses dans le nez. Il avait seize ans, nageait depuis ses douze ans. Il avait envoyé sa candidature pour le séjour sans penser recevoir une réponse. Quand il avait reçu une invitation aux tests d'entrée, il avait été fou de joie. Alors, quand il avait été accepté suite aux tests, il avait célébré avec sa famille. Sa présence ici était déjà une victoire pour lui.

C'est en discutant avec les campeurs chaque jour que Clarke réalisait au combien ce séjour était important pour eux. Ils le considéraient comme la chance d'une vie. Clarke, elle, bafouait le travail de son père en cherchant des excuses pour ne pas participer aux activités. Il y avait deux cours par jour. Clarke avait déjà raté les premiers cours de Nathan Miller, Eric Jackson, Indra Peters, Lincoln Forest et Bellamy Blake ce matin. Cet après-midi, elle ratera le cours de Finn Collins. Son groupe était l'un des deux derniers à n'avoir pas encore eu cours avec Lexa Woods. Le cours aura lieu demain matin. Clarke devait avoir le courage d'y aller et avouer la vérité, ou trouver une bonne excuse.

Elle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'infirmière Cartwig.

\- Encore toi ? fit celle-ci avec une fausse déception.

\- C'est pas pour moi cette fois-ci. Voici Aden, il a atterri sur un autre élève et son nez a saigné.

L'infirmière les laissa entrer dans le petit bâtiment en béton. Un homme était assis au bureau d'accueil. Clarke avait pu faire connaissance avec lui. Il s'appelait Jared, était aide-soignant. Il agissait si Cartwig avait besoin d'aide ou ne pouvait s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. Il restait la plupart du temps au poste d'infirmerie en guise de surveillant. Il était sympathique. Clarke discuta avec lui pendant que l'infirmière Cartwig vérifiait le nez d'Aden.

\- Et que je te revoie pas ! lança-t-elle à Clarke au départ des deux campeurs.

Clarke rit. L'infirmière avait une fausse sévérité qui cachait un grand cœur.

* * *

Les deux campeurs rejoignirent le réfectoire pour la pause déjeuner. À l'intérieur, les tables étaient rangées autour d'une allée centrale. Des tables à huit places s'alignaient à la verticale, tandis que les tables à quatre étaient dans le fond, à l'horizontale. Le chemin de Clarke et Aden se sépara une fois leurs plateaux garnis. Clarke s'assit auprès de Maya, Harper et Octavia. Cette dernière s'adressa à elle à peine fut-elle installée à la table.

\- Mon frère n'a pas été trop dur ?

Octavia Blake était la petite sœur de Bellamy. Elle comptait bien suivre son frère jusqu'au podium olympique. Elle avait déjà remporté trois fois les régionales. Selon la jeune femme de dix-sept ans, les nationales n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

\- Y a juste eu un nez cassé, lança Clarke.

Ses trois camarades la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle gloussa et expliqua l'événement bénin.

Clarke ne sut pas exactement à quel moment de la conversation le sujet avait pris cette tournure. Une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère. Cela se passa après l'arrivée de Jasper et Monty à la table. Entre le plateau de Maya et celui d'Octavia reposait un magasine ouvert.

\- Quelle est ta nage préférée ? lu Maya. Le crawl, sûrement. Et toi Clarke, tu réponds quoi ?

Crayon à la main, Maya entourait les réponses de chacune. Elles remplissaient un test spécial Lexa Woods. Elles le faisaient pour plaisanter. Clarke ne s'amusait pas.

\- Le papillon, répondit-elle au hasard.

\- T'as regardé combien d'interviews de Lexa avant de venir ? Tu réponds que ses favoris ! s'indigna Octavia.

Clarke n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aimait Lexa. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir si elle était la fille parfaite pour Lexa Woods, réponse que ce test prétendait pouvoir offrir. Elle haussa les épaules. Inutile de répondre à cette accusation. Si elle disait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de Lexa, on l'accuserait de ne pas s'intéresser à la natation et on devinerait son secret. Les filles poursuivirent le test sans insister.

\- Cette question est nulle, se plaignit Harper. Pourquoi on cuisinerait un plat à Lexa alors qu'on pourrait aller dans un restaurant au bord d'un lac ?

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? répondit l'intéressée.

Clarke se tourna. Lexa marchait dans l'allée derrière elle, son plateau en main, vers la table où les moniteurs avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver. Elle s'assit à côté d'Indra, en face de Bellamy.

Harper était rouge de honte. Clarke essaya de la rassurer, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour apaiser la jeune femme. Être pris en train de faire un test de compatibilité romantique par quelqu'un qu'on admirait foutait une sacrée pression. Ni Maya ni Octavia ne prenait la parole. Clarke se leva de table. Elle saisit le magasine sous les regards hébétés de ses camarades et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des moniteurs. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Lexa et lâcha le magasine ouvert sur la table. Les regards de Bellamy et Indra la fusillèrent. Ils devaient penser qu'elle voulait un autographe, comme tout le monde. Elle avait juste une question à poser.

Lexa leva la tête, surprise par la présence de Clarke à ses côtés. Son regard curieux incita Clarke à demander :

\- Il te correspond vraiment, ce test, ou on s'accorde pour dire que c'est de la daube ?

Les tables autour d'elles s'étaient tues, pendues aux lèvres des deux jeunes femmes. Clarke avait de l'audace. Elle essayait seulement de rendre service à une amie. Quand il s'agissait d'aider un proche, Clarke était la personne la plus courageuse de l'humanité. Mais si on lui disait qu'elle devait mettre un orteil dans l'eau du lac pour son propre bien, elle courait se cacher sous son lit.

Lexa posa ses couverts à plat sur la table. On ne s'adressait habituellement pas à elle de cette façon-là. Elle avait bien rencontré des fans irrespectueux, mais Clarke n'avait jusqu'ici pas montré d'engouement en sa présence. Il semblait que Clarke n'était pas l'une de ses fans. Lexa ressentait même une petite hostilité de la part de la fille de son mentor. Clarke la méprisait-elle ?

\- Tu veux savoir si tu es mon type de fille, Clarke ? répliqua Lexa, amusée par la situation.

Indra Peters, assise en face d'elle, ne riait pas. Elle voulait manger tranquillement sans que les fans de Lexa et Bellamy ne viennent les déranger. Ne serait-ce qu'un repas, était-ce trop demander ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Mademoiselle Griffin. Vous parlerez à Lexa plus tard, les interrompit-elle.

Clarke n'avait pas parlé à Lexa depuis le banquet du premier jour. Elle n'avait pas cherché d'occasion pour s'adresser à la monitrice. Elle préférait l'éviter. Lexa lui portait un intérêt malsain. Clarke craignait que Lexa tente de retrouver son père en elle. Comme tout le monde ici. Ce monde qui l'observait dans le réfectoire, car Clarke avait attiré son attention.

\- Ton titre mondial t'a ôté ta modestie, renchérit Clarke malgré l'avertissement d'Indra.

Cette réplique décrocha un sourire malicieux de Lexa. La monitrice voulait bien l'admettre, Clarke avait un certain courage. Cependant, s'adresser ainsi à un moniteur pendant un séjour avec un si grand enjeu n'était pas la meilleure idée.

\- Viens me le prendre, la défia Lexa, le menton haut.

La championne n'avait pas besoin de se lever de sa chaise pour impressionner le public. Son charisme charmait l'audience. Mais pas Clarke. La jeune Griffin avait besoin d'une réplique rapide qui ne mettrait pas en danger son secret. Heureusement, Bellamy Blake, étonné par cet affront, lui fit gagner du temps avec cette remarque :

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

Il apprit à ses collègues que Clarke n'avait pu participer à son cours ce matin. Trois jours de cours manqués, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Lexa lança un regard curieux à Clarke. Il fallait à celle-ci une réplique de sortie. Maintenant.

\- Tu pourrais être surprise, répondit-elle enfin.

Elle laissa les moniteurs terminer leur repas. Le regard de Lexa la suivit tandis qu'elle retournait à sa table. Clarke l'avait échappée belle. Ses amis campeurs peinaient à y croire. Clarke avait semé le doute à la table des moniteurs. Harper avait compris l'intention de Clarke et la remercia chaleureusement. Octavia, quant à elle, souleva le fait que Clarke devait être _super douée_ pour oser défier Lexa ainsi.

Le problème était là. Clarke n'avait jamais défié Lexa. L'autre soir, on l'avait poussée dans un duel. Une offre qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser. Aujourd'hui, Lexa l'avait défiée elle-même. Clarke avait failli rester figée devant la table. Sa dernière réplique devait être inscrite dans les mémoires des campeurs présents, en lettres capitales dans celle de Lexa. _Tu pourrais être surprise_. Clarke n'avait pas menti à ce sujet. Si elle se décidait à se mettre à l'eau, ils seraient tous choqués par son incapacité à garder la tête à la surface.

Mais alors que le premier cours de son groupe avec Lexa approchait, Clarke ne se noyait-elle pas déjà dans son mensonge ?

* * *

Le soir, en se mettant au lit, Clarke supplia Raven.

\- Tu veux pas m'aider à falsifier mon enlèvement ?

Sa voisine se retourna dans son lit pour montrer son visage agacé.

\- C'est le cinquième jour demain, Clarke. Tu ne crois pas que ç'a assez duré ?

Raven avait apprécié l'aide de Clarke pendant le cours, mais elle n'allait pas l'aider en retour à cacher un secret pernicieux. Elle usa de son expérience pour essayer de persuader Clarke à avouer la vérité le lendemain. Elle avait eu un problème dans l'eau, pendant le cours. Une crampe. On l'avait sortie de l'eau avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de boire la tasse. Clarke n'avait rien à craindre. Si elle disait la vérité.

Clarke réfléchit longuement à la question. Raven marquait un point, mais la peur de Clarke allait au-delà du rationnel. Clarke ne parvenait à se plonger dans l'eau. La simple vue d'un bassin la rendait anxieuse.

Étouffant sous sa couverture, elle se leva, tira son carnet de dessin de son sac et sortit. Aucun plan en tête cette fois-ci. Elle voulait simplement prendre l'air. Elle s'assit à distance raisonnable des bords boisés du lac. En observant le lac pour dessiner le reflet du clair de lune, Clarke discerna une barque qui flottait à trois dizaines de mètres d'elle. Une silhouette se mouvait sur l'ombre du bateau. Clarke commença à l'esquisser. Quand elle leva la tête, la peur cogna sa poitrine. La barque s'était approchée d'elle. Clarke put rapidement entendre le bruit des pagaies qui ramaient. D'abord effrayée et prête à prendre la fuite, Clarke s'apaisa quand une voix familière l'appela depuis l'embarcation. C'était Lexa.

Clarke devrait s'enfuir, retourner dans son chalet. Elle n'était pas censée être dehors. Mais Lexa se présentait déjà sur le petit ponton à dix mètres de là et invitait Clarke à la rejoindre. Cette dernière se présenta sur le ponton, inconfortable à la proximité de l'eau. Lexa voulait discuter. Clarke serra son carnet entre ses mains. Elle pouvait monter dans cette barque et prétendre adorer les balades sur l'eau, ou trouver une énième excuse. _Je ne serai pas dans l'eau. Et je ne serai pas seule._ Elle accepta.

* * *

**Un cliffhanger, moi ? JAMAIS ! (me tapez pas les doigts à la règle, j'en ai besoin pour écrire)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'étau se resserre autour de Clarke...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nous avançons encore un peu dans cette histoire qui devient de plus en plus compliquée pour Clarke.**

**Je viens de terminer ce chapitre - écrit encore une fois au dernier moment - et l'ai relu rapidement, j'espère qu'il reste agréable à lire. :')**

**Les chapitres étant courts, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas développer tous les personnages. J'essaie d'interagir avec les personnages secondaires de temps à autre, mais cela reste une FF Clexa, alors la majorité des scènes les concernera. **

**En parlant de scène Clexa, nous nous étions arrêtées la semaine dernière sur un petit départ en barque. Je vous laisse reprendre là, bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Elle le regretta dès le premier mouvement du bateau. Elle s'éloignait de la terre ferme. Elle concentra son regard sur le visage de Lexa. La monitrice semblait paisible.

Lexa rama un peu puis laissa la barque flotter tranquillement vers le centre du lac. Les pagaies posées, elle ôta sa veste à capuche et la tendit à Clarke.

\- Le clair de lune reflète ta chevelure, on te voit de loin, se justifia-t-elle.

Clarke saisit la veste et l'enfila. Si Lexa l'avait repérée depuis sa barque, les surveillants auraient pu la voir. Le camp avait ses règles et le couvre-feu en était un. Clarke se faisait assez remarquer en manquant les cours. La capuche sur la tête, elle ne fut plus qu'une silhouette sombre sous le ciel lunaire.

Une main de Clarke agrippait le banc sur lequel elle était assise, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son carnet de dessin posé sur ses genoux. Elle essayait de cacher son malaise. Lexa observait paisiblement les alentours. Combien de temps allaient-elles rester ainsi ?

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Clarke.

Elle tâchait d'entamer une conversation pour occuper son esprit. Elle sentait la barque glisser sous son corps et retenait sa respiration à chaque tremblement du bateau. Elle fixa son regard sur le visage de Lexa. La regarder elle. Pas le grand lac. L'eau.

Lexa tourna la tête, la dévisagea. Clarke fut prise de court par la sérénité sur le visage de la monitrice. Comment pouvait-on être aussi à l'aise sur l'eau ? Lexa, que Clarke avait vue si sérieuse depuis le début du séjour, qui avait semblé si prétentieuse dans le réfectoire, appréciait la solitude de la nuit.

\- C'est la troisième fois. Je suis venue l'autre soir.

Elle ne précisa pas quand avait eu lieu sa première virée en barque sur le lac, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Clarke comprit. Lexa était venue ici avec son père. Clarke lut cette réponse sur le visage mélancolique de Lexa. La monitrice était là pour rendre hommage à son mentor. Elle portait le flambeau de Jake Griffin le jour, poursuivait son deuil la nuit. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait aimé rendre un bel hommage à son père. Cinq jours de camp ne lui avaient pas suffi pour trouver le courage de dire la vérité.

\- Je voulais une occasion de te parler sans tous les regards posés sur nous, reprit Lexa.

Clarke chercha de l'arrogance, un ton froid, agressif, un seul prétexte pour ordonner à Lexa de la ramener au ponton dans l'immédiat. Il n'y avait que de la sincérité dans les propos de Lexa. Clarke ne pouvait lui refuser cette entrevue. Elle garda le silence, laissant à Lexa l'opportunité de poursuivre. Cette dernière reprit les pagaies pour garder le contrôle du bateau, comme si elle craignait de perdre celui de la conversation.

\- Je te dois mes condoléances, je crois.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cette phrase. Pas venant de Lexa. C'était la phrase de ceux qui n'avaient rien à dire. Qui craignaient de la vexer. Clarke avait répondu un _merci_ mécanique des dizaines de fois à ceux-là. Lexa ne pouvait en être. Les deux mains de Clarke se retrouvèrent sur son carnet de dessin, le tenant avec moins de fermeté que précédemment.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire, Lexa ?

La monitrice se détendit sur son banc. Elle s'interrogeait à ce sujet depuis si longtemps que la question lui brûlait la poitrine. Clarke avait peut-être la réponse. Elle était la seule personne de qui Lexa pouvait encore l'obtenir.

\- Comment fais-tu pour continuer à nager ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Depuis son décès...

Lexa baissa la tête. Sa main lâcha la pagaie et tomba sur sa cuisse. Son autre main s'était rapprochée, pagaie en main, de sa poitrine. Ce fut court, mais dans ce laps de temps Clarke put remarquer à quel point Lexa était abattue. Lexa Woods, qui avait obtenu sa première médaille d'or à seize ans, n'avait pas encore terminé son deuil. Son mentor lui manquait.

Clarke était bien placée pour la comprendre. Elle n'avait pas réussi son deuil non plus, mais pour une autre raison. La culpabilité la rongeait à cause de son incapacité à honorer son père. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne continuait pas à nager. Elle ne nageait pas. Son père aurait dû le lui apprendre. Il avait rêvé de nager avec sa femme et sa fille dans ce lac. Clarke n'avait fait aucun effort pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

\- Mon père me manque terriblement, répondit-elle, mais il faut poursuivre sans lui. On ne peut pas abandonner nos rêves.

Ses rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec son père. Ce dernier avait souhaité suivre sa fille jusqu'aux Jeux Olympiques. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Il n'avait jamais emmené sa fille à une compétition de natation. Même les parcs aquatiques avaient été proscrits de leurs activités familiales, car Clarke ne pouvait s'immerger dans l'eau.

En face d'elle, Lexa hocha la tête. Son visage sembla se voiler. Elle avait été vulnérable en face d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais dont le père avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle se sentait proche de Clarke. La fille de son mentor était la seule qui pouvait la comprendre. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir eu Jake Griffin en entraîneur. En mentor. Figure paternelle. Du moins, Lexa le croyait.

\- J'ai été étonnée d'apprendre que tu entrais enfin sur la scène de la natation en participant à ce séjour. Je supposais que la notoriété de ton père mettait beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules et t'empêchait de sauter le pas.

L'air frais de la nuit estivale givrait peu à peu les muscles de Clarke. Elle se sentait bloquée dans cette barque, dans un interrogatoire qui lui ôterait la vérité jusqu'ici bien gardée. S'il y avait un moment pour l'avouer, c'était celui-ci. Lexa lui en donnait l'occasion. C'était leur sujet de conversation. Clarke pourrait s'expliquer calmement, voir sa réaction, lui demander son aide. Mais Lexa serait déçue. La championne de natation voyait une camarade en Clarke, quelqu'un qui la comprenait et partageait avec elle la pression de ce statut. Que penserait Lexa de son mentor si elle entendait qu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager à sa propre fille ?

La gorge de Clarke se serra. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait admettre la vérité. Celle-ci était bloquée là, dans le creux de l'estomac de Clarke, et même si elle montait elle ne passerait pas la gorge.

Lexa était jeune, talentueuse, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Clarke le voyait, à la lueur du clair du lune. Elle ne le comprenait ni ne le ressentait peut-être pas de la même façon, mais le malheur l'avait touchée aussi. Elle essayait de vivre avec sa culpabilité. Lexa, elle, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait rendu Jake Griffin heureux en décrochant les titres mondiaux sous son aile. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à faire son deuil ?

\- Mon père était fier de toi, Lexa.

Clarke savait que cette phrase ne suffirait pas. Elle leva la tête. Le ciel était clair. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux. La nuit lunaire éclairait son visage. Lexa l'observait elle au lieu de lever la tête.

\- Mon père aimait croire que les âmes des gens se transforment en étoiles après leur mort. Il n'y croyait pas sérieusement, mais il adorait cette idée. Ce soir, je sais qu'il brille là-haut, au-dessus du lac, au-dessus de nous.

Clarke l'espérait fort, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, car elle se trouvait sur cette barque au milieu du lac, en compagnie de Lexa Woods. Son père devait voir ça. Elle, là, plus proche de l'eau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Lexa en face d'elle. Quand Clarke baissa la tête, elle découvrit un sourire sur le visage de l'ancienne élève de son père. Un sourire fin, fermé, mais sincère. Clarke avait au moins réussi à aider Lexa, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- La seule fois que j'ai fait un tour en barque avec ton père, il a été jusqu'au centre du lac, a retourné le bateau et m'a défiée de le courser à la nage jusqu'à la plage, raconta Lexa.

Elle fit tanguer le bateau. Clarke s'agrippa aussitôt à son banc. Son visage devint si blanc qu'on devait la voir depuis l'accueil, à travers les arbres. L'eau était fraîche, mais pas glacée. Un bain de minuit était sans danger en cette saison. Surtout pour des championnes de natation. Mais Clarke n'en était pas une. Il lui fallait une excuse. Vite. Clarke posa un poing sur son carnet de dessin. Si elle ouvrait la main, Lexa la verrait trembler.

\- Si tu retournes la barque, mon carnet sera foutu. J'ai des dessins importants.

Lexa gloussa. Elle attrapa les deux pagaies et se mit à ramer dans le sens inverse. Clarke fut surprise par ce rire discret. Lexa était-elle si peu habituée à rire que ce dernier peinait à se faire entendre ?

\- Je n'allais pas le faire, justifia Lexa. Je pensais te rappeler un souvenir. Je croyais que ton père t'avait aussi fait le coup.

Clarke ne dit rien. Elle ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que la barque touche le ponton. Elle remercia Lexa qui l'aidait à sortir. Clarke en avait beaucoup appris sur Lexa. La monitrice n'agissait pas de la même manière dans les coulisses. Elle aurait aimé trouver de meilleurs mots pour l'aider à faire son deuil, mais ce que voulait entendre Lexa, Clarke ne pouvait le dire. Elle ne pouvait inventer des souvenirs. Elle évitait déjà la vérité, elle n'allait pas créer des mensonges.

\- Je devrais aller dormir, fit Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête, bien qu'elle semblait déçue. La monitrice avait encore des questions qu'elle n'osait poser. Clarke avait répondu vaguement pendant leur tour en barque. Lexa avait supposé que Clarke n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Tu as raison. Tu dois être en forme pour mon cours demain.

Un sourire en coin, Lexa laissa réapparaître le défi sur son visage. Défi que Clarke savait impossible. Clarke hocha la tête à son tour. Elle ôta la veste que Lexa lui avait prêté et la lui rendit.

\- Bonne nuit, Lexa.

Elle disparut entre les arbres. Elle venait de laisser passer sa dernière chance de dire la vérité à Lexa ce soir.

* * *

Clarke peina à s'endormir. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Lexa doucement éclairé par la lune. Elle entendait la sincérité dans le récit de Lexa. Le bruit de l'eau glissant sous le bateau ne l'avait plus dérangée quand Lexa lui avait parlé. Ou à ce moment-là, quand son regard était tombé des étoiles pour se poser sur Lexa, et qu'elle s'était rendue compte du fait que Lexa la regardait. Elle avait alors oublié qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de l'eau. Ce moment avait été trop bref. Un instant. Si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Quand elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, Clarke se retrouva sur cette barque avec Lexa. Au milieu du lac sous le ciel étoilé, elle écoutait les récits de la jeune femme sur ses entraînements avec Jake Griffin. Elle était émerveillée par les paroles de Lexa, dont le regard s'éclaircissait à la lumière de la lune. Le visage de la jeune femme ondulait dans le reflet du lac. Clarke se pencha par-dessus la barque pour essayer de toucher cette image du bout des doigts. L'image était précise, brillante, et se mouvait avec suavité à la surface de l'eau. Clarke frôla à peine la surface que la barque pencha et se retourna. Elle sombra au fond du lac, le manque d'air compressant sa poitrine.

Clarke se réveilla. Il était six heures. Elle sut d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne se rendrait pas non plus en cours ce jour. Elle dessina sur son carnet tandis que Raven dormait encore à côté. Elle se rendormit vers sept heures et demi.

À huit heures, Raven se leva. Elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. En revenant, elle trouva Clarke toujours endormie. Elle tenta de la réveiller, sans succès. Clarke grommela dans son sommeil. Raven n'eut d'autre choix que de partir en cours sans elle. Dans son lit, Clarke sut qu'elle commettait une erreur. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse cette fois-ci.

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque, en fin d'après-midi, Marcus Kane toqua à la porte de son chalet. Elle alla lui ouvrir. L'homme habituellement si calme portait un masque de mécontentement.

\- Lexa m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas présentée à son cours ce matin, fulmina-t-il.

Il entra dans le chalet. Clarke n'avait aucune défense. Rien à dire. Marcus avait beau attendre une explication de la part de sa filleule, rien ne vint. Il leva un doigt accusateur sur Clarke. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

\- Il n'y a pas cours demain, mais les moniteurs organisent des activités aquatiques. Tu suivras Raven sur l'activité de son choix et tu expliqueras ta situation au moniteur. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu n'obtempères pas.

Il partit en claquant la porte, ne laissant aucune chance à Clarke de protester. C'était mieux ainsi, car Clarke n'aurait pu protester. Elle se savait coupable. Les campeurs avaient-ils deviné, après toutes ces absences ? Lexa semblait intelligente, elle avait dû comprendre.

Plus tard, à la soirée en plein air qui réunissaient élèves, animateurs et moniteurs autour de boissons fraîches et de musique, Clarke fut demandée à plusieurs reprises pourquoi elle n'était pas venue en cours le matin. La nouvelle avait fait le tour des élèves. Bellamy Blake, qui avait lui-même commenté les absences de Clarke la veille au déjeuner, lança en sa direction :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est Jake Griffin que tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu veux.

De nombreux campeurs autour d'eux avaient cessé leur conversation pour écouter la réponse de Clarke à cette accusation. Clarke réfléchit, mais aucune réponse efficace ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se sentait coincée. Lexa s'avança à son tour, s'arrêtant aux côtés de Bellamy.

\- Tu te penses meilleure que nous, Clarke ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, le menton haut, le regard sévère.

Les deux adversaires étaient contre elle. Clarke déglutit. Elle avait empiré sa situation aujourd'hui. Elle pensa à son père, au travail fourni pour réaliser ses rêves. Sauf un. Un rêve brisé que Clarke, honteuse, gardait secret. Debout droite, tendue, Lexa semblait avoir oublié leur intimité de la nuit dernière. Les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée, Clarke répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à n'avoir jamais pu faire ton deuil, Lexa.

Ces mots en suspend, Clarke quitta la fête. Elle rentra au chalet, s'enroula dans sa couverture. La culpabilité la tint figée sur le lit, incapable de verser une seule larme. Elle en avait pourtant besoin. Elle s'endormit des heures plus tard.

Le lendemain, quoi qu'il advienne, la vérité éclatera. Il restait un choix à Clarke. Elle pouvait encore choisir d'annoncer la nouvelle. Si elle ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait pour elle.

* * *

**Un court chapitre pour vous préparer au suivant... mais êtes-vous vraiment prêts ? :D**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Qu'entendons-nous ? Seraient-ce les pas discrets d'un nouveau chapitre ?**

**Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! Ce chapitre est capital pour l'histoire, je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont fav, follow et commenté, ça fait plaisir.**

**On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre 6. En attendant, bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

La matinée avait été libre pour tous. Les campeurs avaient profité de quelques heures de sommeil en plus pour certains, d'un accès libre aux bassins pour d'autres. Clarke n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle était restée seule au chalet. Raven était allée jouer au volley avec ses nouveaux amis. Clarke n'avait pas eu le cœur de les rejoindre. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine d'avoir été invitée. Les campeurs doutaient d'elle. À refuser de les rejoindre, elle avait perdu leur confiance. Une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas eu à gagner en premier lieu. Une confiance non méritée. Mais qu'en était-il de leur admiration ? Croyaient-ils encore que Clarke était une nageuse formidable ?

Assise dans son lit, Clarke laissait défiler l'heure du déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour confronter les regards curieux des campeurs. Ils voulaient la vérité. Ils l'auront cet après-midi.

Raven n'avait pas encore exprimé son choix d'activité, mais Clarke savait déjà. Raven avait choisi l'activité de Lexa. Clarke n'avait pas été consulter le planning des activités, mais il lui semblait évident que Lexa allait en animer une. L'estomac de Clarke se noua. Lexa avait été si paisible cette nuit sur le lac. C'était Clarke qui la confortait. Sa présence et l'idée que Lexa se faisait d'elle, du moins. Clarke était le dernier lien que Lexa avait à Jake. La monitrice souffrait de la perte prématurée de son entraîneur. Elle pensait retrouver en Clarke une partie de ce dernier. Elle s'imaginait peut-être nager avec Clarke dans le lac, mesurer leurs qualités de nageuses, en racontant de vieilles histoires d'entraînements. Les longues sessions de nage avec Jake Griffin.

Clarke serra son carnet de dessin contre sa poitrine. Repliée sur elle-même, elle étouffait un sanglot. Elle n'avait pu être celle que son père avait souhaité, elle n'était pas non plus celle que Lexa attendait. Clarke pensa à sa vaine tentative de deuil, à cette même peine qu'elle avait aperçue dans le regard de Lexa. Elle devait la prévenir. Lui dire la vérité avant le début de l'activité. Avant que tout le camp ne sache.

Clarke se leva de son lit, son carnet de dessin en main. Elle allait décevoir Lexa. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Aucune stratégie ne sauvera Clarke. Mais elle pouvait encore étouffer les dégâts. Elle espérait ne pas agir trop tard. Elle ne supporterait pas de briser le cœur de Lexa. La jeune femme était la seule personne de son entourage que Jake Griffin avait réussi à protéger de la vérité.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de Lexa que Clarke se souvint de l'heure. Tout le monde déjeunait. Lexa aussi. Le chalet de Lexa se trouvait à dix minutes à l'ouest du réfectoire. Clarke hésita. Non, elle ne pouvait y aller. Le dire en public. Le dire. Elle ne s'imaginait pas le dire. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle s'assit sur les marches du chalet, indécise. Son regard tomba sur son carnet de dessin. Clarke l'ouvrit, chercha une page. Elle en tomba sur une autre. De toutes les pages, Clarke évitait toujours celle-ci. Pourtant, cette page résumait bien la situation. Clarke l'arracha, la plia, et la glissa sous la porte du chalet.

* * *

Tous les campeurs savaient où les moniteurs logeaient. Ils les avaient espionné dès le premier jour pour le découvrir, mais aucun n'avait osé s'en approcher. Sauf Clarke. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour avouer.

De retour à son chalet, Clarke trouva Raven. Sa voisine essayait d'enfiler son orthèse de baignade. Elle ne pouvait suffisamment plier le genou pour ajuster l'orthèse. Clarke alla s'agenouiller face à elle. Raven ne se plaignait pas, mais Clarke savait reconnaître la frustration de ne pouvoir être indépendante. En silence, Clarke ajusta l'orthèse. Raven ne commenta pas. Elle avait une autre conversation à entamer.

\- On va devoir y aller. Lexa organise un jeu sur le lac. Je nous ai inscrites ce matin.

Clarke déglutit. Elle ne se voyait pas de retour au lac de sitôt. Pas avec Lexa. Elle se leva, alla fouiller dans son armoire. Raven ne pouvait voir son visage préoccupé, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle comprenait.

\- Ton père ne pourra pas t'en vouloir, Clarke. Il est décédé. La vérité, tu dois l'admettre pour toi.

Clarke se figea. Son bras qui fouillait l'armoire tomba le long de son corps. Sa main serrait un maillot de bain rouge. Une pièce. Choisi par sa mère. Comment Raven pouvait-elle dire cela ? Rappeler ainsi le décès de Jake Griffin, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans son héritage ?

Clarke ravala ce nouveau sanglot. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour se changer. La porte ne claqua pas. Aucun cri ne fut poussé. Clarke s'était emmurée dans le silence. Raven savait ce que cela signifiait. Clarke souffrait. Mais quelqu'un avait dû le lui dire. Raven n'était peut-être plus son amie, mais elle connaissait encore Clarke. Si elle ressentait de la rancune envers sa voisine, Raven ne pouvait laisser Clarke se faire tant de mal.

À peine changée, Clarke quitta le chalet, sa serviette sur l'épaule. Elle attendit Raven dehors. Elle voulait éviter la conversation, mais ne se sentait pas assez forte pour rejoindre le lac toute seule. Elle essaierait encore de fuir.

Raven respecta le silence de Clarke. Elle trouva inutile d'insister alors qu'elles se rendaient sur le lieu de la révélation. Elle sentait la tension de Clarke. La jeune Griffin avançait machinalement, un pas après l'autre. Son corps se crispait en espérant pouvoir se téléporter ailleurs, dans un autre monde sans étendue d'eau.

Les arbres s'espaçaient pour laisser apparaître la plage. La vue du lac coupa la respiration de Clarke. La jeune femme dut se répéter d'inspirer et expirer. Elle luttait pour garder son calme.

Une trentaine de campeurs était déjà rassemblée sur la plage. Clarke et Raven remarquèrent leurs amis respectifs. Raven arrêta Clarke pour lui parler avant de se séparer.

\- Tu le dis à Lexa dès son arrivée.

Elle n'aura pas à le faire. Clarke avait informé Lexa. Elle hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Octavia et Harper. Les deux élèves ne semblaient pas en vouloir à Clarke. Cela ne durera pas. Clarke voulut leur dire. Elle souhaita interrompre leur conversation sur l'intérêt que portait Octavia à un moniteur, Lincoln. Mais elle ne le put pas. Les mots ne se formaient pas dans sa bouche. Elle était incapable de formuler une explication.

Elle observa le lac pendant que ses amies discutaient. Des plots flottaient à la surface. L'eau brillante reflétait le rayon de soleil. À quelle distance de la plage étaient ces plots ? Clarke l'estimait entre soixante-dix et cent mètres. Là où plus personne n'avait pied.

Un vrombissement de moteur détourna l'attention de tous les campeurs. Lexa arrivait à bord d'une voiturette conduite par un animateur. La voiture tirait une remorque remplie de grosses bouées jaunes. Clarke n'allait pas aimer ce jeu.

La voiture s'arrêta sur la plage. Les campeurs les plus proches aidèrent la monitrice et l'animateur à décharger les bouées. Ces dernières furent déposées au bord de l'eau.

\- Il te va super bien ton maillot, Clarke, la complimenta Octavia.

La jeune femme avait été parmi les volontaires à décharger la douzaine de bouées. De retour auprès de Clarke, elle la jaugeait, divertie.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu quand je suis arrivée, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

Harper, aussi amusée que sa comparse, se chargea de répliquer :

\- Ouais, mais Lexa vient de le découvrir.

Clarke chercha Lexa du regard. La monitrice s'avançait sur le ponton à la gauche du groupe d'élèves. Elle ne regardait plus Clarke, ce qui laissait à cette dernière le loisir de la découvrir à son tour. Clarke avait vu des photos de Lexa dans les _news_. Des photos de la championne olympique, en tenue, prête à plonger pour aller chercher son titre au bout de la piscine. Mais en vrai, la silhouette de la jeune femme était plus impressionnante. Alors que Lexa s'asseyait sur la haute chaise, le rayon de soleil s'intensifia. Le lac brilla d'un nouvel éclat, impressionné par la stature de la championne.

Lexa portait un maillot de bain une pièce gris avec le logo du camp qui comprenait les initiales de Jake Griffin. La plupart des campeurs portaient des maillots sobres, eux aussi, parfois décorés de figures colorées sur les extrémités.

\- Elle te verra de loin, ajouta Octavia. Et si tu rougies, ça ira avec ton maillot.

Clarke roula des yeux. Sa nouvelle amie était mal placée pour se moquer, à surveiller les faits et gestes d'un autre moniteur dès que celui-ci apparaissait.

L'animateur repartit avec la voiture. Lexa redescendit de sa chaise. Elle avait vérifié la vue qu'elle avait sur les plots. Elle allait pouvoir expliquer le jeu. Elle s'approcha de Clarke. Celle-ci s'attendit à ce que Lexa commente le papier glissé sous la porte de son chalet, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa le brassard rouge qu'un élève lui rendit et le tendit à Clarke.

\- Clarke Griffin a décidé de nous rejoindre. Tu seras cheffe de l'équipe rouge, tu en portes déjà la couleur.

Les élèves autour d'elles gloussèrent. Clarke roula des yeux une nouvelle fois et saisit le brassard qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Elle souhaita évoquer le papier à Lexa, mais celle-ci alla distribuer les deux autres brassards. Jaune et bleu. Lexa s'écarta un peu du groupe pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle commença à expliquer les règles du jeu.

Trois équipes de dix. Rouge, jaune, bleu. Deux équipes s'affrontent à la fois. Une équipe joue sur les bouées. Celles-ci doivent être réparties par les joueurs dans l'aire de jeu délimitée par les plots blancs. De chaque extrémité de l'aire, deux plots rouges délimitent les buts. Le but de la première équipe est de se passer la balle de bouée en bouée jusqu'à marquer. Quand un but est marqué sur un côté, l'équipe doit aller marquer de l'autre côté. Deux buts sur un même côté ne peuvent être comptabilisés.

L'équipe adverse, quant à elle, joue dans l'eau. Son but est de saisir la balle avant qu'un but ne soit marqué. Quand un but est marqué, la balle revient à l'équipe sur les bouées. Les joueurs de l'équipe aquatique ont le droit de renverser une bouée quand son joueur porte la balle. Lorsqu'une bouée est renversée, le joueur qui y siégeait est éliminé de la partie et doit regagner la plage.

Une partie dure vingt minutes. Chaque équipe affrontera deux fois les deux autres, avec un inversement des rôles.

\- Est-ce clair ? demanda Lexa à la fin de son explication.

Les élèves acquiescèrent à tue-tête. L'excitation était montée au cours de l'énoncé des règles. Ils avaient hâte de commencer. Clarke cherchait encore le regard de Lexa. Mais rien. Lexa afficha le panneau des scores préparé à l'avance et monta sur sa haute chaise. Elle surplombait le lac. En bas sur la plage, Clarke perdait espoir. Elle demanda, dernière chance, à ses deux amies :

\- Vous savez si Lexa est retournée à son chalet après le déjeuner ?

Harper haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Mais Octavia savait. Elle était fière d'être la seule d'entre elles à avoir cette information.

\- Lincoln m'a dit que non. Lexa et lui sont allés directement chercher leur matériel après le repas.

Le sable s'écroula sous les pieds de Clarke. Elle fut prise d'un vertige qui la fit presque s'effondrer. Elle était pourtant debout, sur ses deux pieds fermement ancrés dans le sable. Les équipes se formaient à son insu. Elle répondait à peine quand on la saluait. Octavia et Harper, qui avaient évidemment rejoint l'équipe rouge, accueillaient les nouveaux membres.

Le premier duel affiché au tableau fut annoncé par Lexa. La voix de la monitrice, haute et forte, ramena Clarke à la réalité. Elle vit Raven passer devant elle. Membre de l'équipe jaune, elle jouait en première contre les bleus. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant Clarke. Elle lui accorda un regard sévère. Clarke était censée parler à Lexa. Elle baissa les yeux. Raven rejoignit une bouée. Munie d'un gilet jaune gonflé, Raven était en sécurité. Elle ne coulerait pas en cas d'incident. Clarke aurait dû en demander un. Elle leva la tête. Lexa était assise sur une chaise de cinq mètres de haut. Elle observait les joueurs se mettre en place. Clarke ne pouvait lui parler en privé. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, pas comme ça, pas à tout le monde.

Clarke resta figée sur la plage. Elle regarda le lac. Les joueurs de l'équipe bleue poussèrent les bouées jusqu'à l'aire de jeu et se répartirent à leur tour selon leur stratégie. Un coup de siffla résonna depuis le ponton où trônait Lexa. La partie débuta.

Quand la première bouée fut renversée, envoyant le joueur à l'eau, une nausée anxieuse s'éprit de Clarke.

\- Je dois parler à Lexa, se surprit-elle à annoncer.

Ses équipiers l'entendirent et la dévisagèrent, curieux.

\- Tu te dégonfles, Clarke ? lança Jasper, un jeune homme farceur.

C'était peut-être cette réplique, ou la concentration sur le profil de Lexa, qui empêcha Clarke d'aller informer la monitrice de son incapacité à survivre en eaux profondes. Elle attendit là, sur la plage, à quelques mètres de l'eau. Le tableau indiquait le match suivant. Rouges contre Bleus. L'équipe rouge sur les bouées. Clarke faisait déjà un plan dans sa tête. Si elle se plaçait dans un coin, elle réussirait à tenir sur sa bouée. Clarke s'éloigna de quelques pas. Dos au lac, elle s'accroupit sur le sable et traça l'aire de jeu. Elle fit son plan. Réfléchir repoussait la panique. Son équipe la remarqua et fut heureuse de voir leur capitaine s'investir dans une stratégie. Elle fit donc un plan global et s'amusa presque à donner des instructions à chacun. Elle avait les idées, Clarke, mais elle ne pouvait les mener à terme. Pas celles-ci. Quand le coup de sifflet retentit depuis le bout du long ponton, le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, puis repartit à tout rompre.

Clarke ne se leva du sable que lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe adverse l'invita à monter sur une bouée. Tous les membres de son équipe installés, les joueurs aux brassards bleus les tirèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à n'avoir plus pied, puis les poussèrent jusqu'à l'aire de jeu.

Clarke demanda à être placée dans l'un des deux coins gauches. Elle tenait fermement les poignées de la bouée. Nouveau coup de sifflet. Le joueur du milieu de l'aire lança la balle à son camarade de droite. Le jeu débuta.

Clarke suivait la balle avec attention. Un joueur bleu flottait pas loin de sa bouée pour venir l'attaquer dès qu'elle toucherait la balle. Quand elle la reçut pour la première fois, elle l'envoya aussitôt à son camarade de droite qui dut la renvoyer à un autre joueur. La bouée de Clarke avait tremblé sous l'assaut du joueur adverse.

\- Clarke, fallait essayer de marquer ! la rabroua Harper, dont la bouée flottait quelques mètres plus loin en diagonale.

Clarke le savait. Elle était dans un coin, la plus proche d'un but. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle recevait la balle, elle faisait la passe. Cela se terminait parfois par un but, ce qui la sauvait d'une dispute avec ses camarades, mais certaines occasions s'en voyaient gâchées.

Au lieu de viser le but sur cette nouvelle occasion, Clarke envoya la balle à Harper. Sa bouée manqua de se renverser, mais Clarke avait réparti son poids de sorte à être la plus stable possible. Les courbes de son corps se mariaient aux mouvements de la bouée. Certains diraient que Clarke était une joueuse extraordinaire, d'autres verraient que Clarke ne faisait que lutter pour sa survie.

Harper hurla. Elle venait de tomber à l'eau. Trois autres membres de l'équipe suivirent dans les dix prochaines minutes. Clarke avait compté les minutes, approximativement. La partie était bientôt terminée. Clarke avait deux joueurs près d'elle. Elle faisait la passe si vite que les joueurs bleus avaient à peine le temps de la toucher. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nager à moins de cinq mètres d'elle quand elle ne portait pas le ballon. Cette règle du jeu fut en faveur de Clarke. Elle avait failli tomber à l'eau à plusieurs reprises, mais avait survécu. Le coup de sifflet final libéra une dose de soulagement dans les veines de Clarke.

Les équipes bleus rejoignirent la plage à la nage. En les voyant partir, Clarke se tourna vers Octavia, qui était un des derniers de l'équipe jaune à avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ils nous ramènent pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Octavia se laissa tomber à l'eau.

\- Bah non, on revient tous seuls. Pas besoin d'aide pour descendre de la bouée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna. Clarke se retrouva seule. Presque seule. Dans la bouée face à elle avait survécu Jasper, qui se jeta lui aussi à l'eau.

\- Tu viens, Clarke ?

Clarke imagina des pagaies qui lui permettraient de ramer jusqu'à la plage. Même en y pensant fort, les pagaies ne firent pas leur apparition.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle.

La nausée était revenue. Son estomac tordu l'alourdissait. Elle cherchait un plan pour se sortir de cette situation, mais aucune idée ne lui venait. Elle avait été trop focalisée sur sa stratégie pour observer la fin de la première partie. Elle n'avait pas vu tous les joueurs revenir à la nage.

Jasper était à mi-chemin entre l'aire et la plage. Clarke était la dernière encore dans l'aire de jeu. Elle était censée descendre de sa bouée et la pousser pour la ramener aux prochains joueurs. La prochaine équipe l'attendait pour se mettre en place. La voix de Lexa résonna dans un petit mégaphone, arrêtant Jasper dans sa course.

\- Clarke, nous t'attendons pour poursuivre le jeu.

La jeune Griffin chercha le regard de Raven dans la foule. Elle trouva une silhouette jaune qui l'observait, les bras croisés contre son gilet. Raven la défiait d'avouer. Maintenant. Dernière chance. Hurler la vérité d'ici, à pleins poumons pour se faire entendre. Supplier pour qu'on vienne la chercher. Mais Clarke n'y arriva pas. Elle n'avait plus de jeu sur lequel se concentrer. Plus de joueurs autour d'elle pour la conforter dans l'idée que, si elle tombait, on pourrait l'aider. Clarke était seule sur les eaux troubles du lac. Elle se vit là, avec son père, apprenant à nager, dans un monde parallèle où elle n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments gagner. Elle entendait, dans la réalité, les joueurs lui hurler de se jeter à l'eau. Elle devait le dire. Elle inspira. Expira profondément. Ses mains accrochées aux poignées souffraient. Ses pieds tremblaient, mais seule elle le voyait, le sentait. Le reflet du soleil dans l'eau lui donna le tournis. L'odeur naturelle du lac, herbe, boue, et fleurs, brûlait les sinus de Clarke. Le bruit de fines vagues s'écrasant contre sa bouée lui perçait les tympans. Clarke était dans son cauchemar. Elle étouffait à la surface de l'eau. Sur les rives, les joueurs voyaient Clarke étendue sur sa bouée, les yeux fermés, la tête face au ciel. Ils râlaient, lui hurlaient d'arrêter de bronzer, on n'avait pas le temps, et de revenir au plus vite. Raven s'inquiétait. Elle en voulait à Clarke, pour une raison stupide, mais elle devait agir, non ? Même si Clarke était censée avouer par elle-même.

Clarke n'avait plus de force. Tiraillée par l'angoisse, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, à regarder Lexa, à appeler à l'aide. Si elle avait eu les yeux ouverts, elle aurait pu le voir et lui dire. Mais dans son tourment Clarke ne l'entendit pas arriver. Clarke sentit son monde se retourner. Elle chuta à l'eau, tête la première, la bouée renversée recouvrant la surface. De l'eau pénétra dans le nez de Clarke. Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'eau les piqua. Clarke fut encerclée par l'eau. Pas une parcelle de son corps n'y échappait. Elle essayait de se débattre. En tombant elle avait reçu de l'eau dans la bouche, que dans la panique elle avala. Elle imagina son père plonger pour la sauver, mais les secondes passaient et pas une silhouette ne surgissait des abysses du lac. Clarke n'arrivait pas à tenir à la surface. Sa bouée avait disparu. Plus elle luttait, plus la surface s'éloignait. Elle coulait.

De retour sur la plage, Jasper s'étonna de ne pas trouver Clarke à sa suite. Il l'avait défiée à la course, tout en retournant la bouée. Il avait été si impatient qu'il était revenu sans vérifier que Clarke le suivait. Il se tourna.

Les secondes qui avaient suivi la chute de Clarke avaient laissé les équipes dans l'attente. Dans les cinq premières secondes, ils avaient cru à une mauvaise blague de la part de Clarke. Dix premières secondes, Clarke apparaissait à la surface. Raven avait vu sa voisine apparaître et s'était dit que, peut-être, Clarke allait réussir à s'en sortir toute seule sans qu'elle n'ait à agir. Mais Clarke ne remontait pas. Raven avait préservé le secret pour sa propre réputation. Si on apprenait qu'elle avait caché le secret de Clarke pendant une semaine, on lui tournerait le dos.

En haut, sur sa chaise, Lexa regardait la scène, pensant elle aussi à un mauvais tour de la jeune Griffin. Mais en rassemblant les événements des derniers jours, Lexa commença à douter. Elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke nager.

La trentième seconde s'écoula et le corps de Clarke ne donna plus signe à la surface. Il allait être trop tard. Clarke se noyait dans le lac que son père affectionnait tant. L'effroi de Raven secoua la plage, rebondit sur la surface de l'eau.

\- CLARKE NE SAIT PAS NAGER !

Elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Ses poumons lui semblaient lourds, comme si elle se noyait aussi.

Ce signal ne fut qu'une confirmation pour Lexa. La monitrice s'élança du haut de sa chaise, plongea dans l'eau. Elle transperçait le lac. Elle était actuellement la femme la plus rapide du monde dans l'eau. Elle avait été chercher ce titre avec la motivation d'être la meilleure, mais à ce moment-là, le but était différent. Ses muscles la tiraillaient, mais Lexa poussait, tirait, souffrait pour aller plus vite. Une vie était en jeu. La fille de son mentor. Elle aperçut sous l'eau un corps tremblotant. Elle le saisit, l'amena à la surface. Sur le dos, elle attira Clarke contre son buste et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle entama la nage de retour.

Clarke recracha de l'eau en chemin. Elle reprenait son souffle. Rassurée, Lexa la ramena calmement sur la plage.

Agenouillée sur le sable, Clarke n'osa lever la tête. Les campeurs silencieux étaient sous le choc.

\- Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ordonna Lexa.

Le ton sec de Lexa brisa le cœur de Clarke. Cette dernière sentait la déception émaner de la monitrice. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer plus tôt. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter.

Raven saisit le bras de Clarke. Les deux voisines quittèrent la plage ensemble. Clarke marchait, mais si la main de Raven ne serrait pas son poignet, elle s'effondrerait. Raven, quant à elle, se sentait coupable. Elle était aveuglée par ses ressentiments. Pourquoi en voulait-elle autant à Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait vraiment séparées ? Elle s'était conduite de manière injuste envers son ancienne amie. Clarke n'avait pas hésité à s'approcher de la piscine pour l'aider lorsqu'elle avait eu une crampe. Raven aurait dû prévenir les moniteurs pour Clarke, puisque celle-ci en avait été maladivement incapable.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Raven sur le chemin de terre qui les menait à l'infirmerie.

Ces mots percèrent la poitrine de Clarke. La jeune femme s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par Raven. Loin du lac, abritée par les arbres, Clarke pleurait dans les bras de Raven. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort dans la réalisation de son pire cauchemar. La honte d'avoir ainsi terni l'image de son père. La douleur de Lexa, si similaire à la sienne, pourtant si loin. À ce moment-là, Clarke ne voyait aucune façon d'arranger la situation. Mais il restait deux semaines de camp. Deux semaines pour s'excuser, expliquer, et apprendre à nager. De tous les campeurs à qui elle devait une excuse, Clarke ne voyait que Lexa. Elle ressentait le besoin de lui expliquer, car elle ne supportait pas de voir sa déception douloureuse. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, finalement, voyait l'ombre de son père derrière Lexa. Car autrement, elle ne se sentirait pas si mal à l'idée de la décevoir. Ou peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de la proximité de Lexa, après l'avoir refusée pendant si longtemps.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre gris pour un avenir ensoleillé ?**

**Voici donc ce sixième chapitre.**

**Un guest nommé Roolwing m'a demandé pourquoi Clarke et Raven sont au camp malgré le fait que ce séjour soit réservé aux excellents nageurs visant le haut du podium. Je vais rappeler les raisons évoquées au début de l'histoire. Le camp a été créé par le père de Clarke, cette dernière a été forcée par sa mère à y participer car Clarke n'a jamais appris à nager. Raven, quant à elle, a été autorisée à y participer par Abby qui voulait une compagnie/surveillante pour sa fille. De plus, Raven ne fait pas partie du nombre de nageurs sélectionnés par des tests, et elle espère par ce séjour améliorer sa condition physique.**

**J'espère que c'est plus clair résumé ainsi.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

* * *

Le parquet du bureau de Marcus brillait à la lumière de la lampe murale. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais des nuages le couvraient. Le camp s'était assombri suite à la révélation. Après son passage à l'infirmerie, Clarke avait été envoyée chez Marcus. Quand l'homme avait vu les larmes sur le visage de sa filleule, il avait compris. Clarke s'était assise au bureau, attendant la sentence. Celle-ci débarqua trois heures plus tard sous les traits de sa mère.

Abigail Griffin faisait les cent pas dans le bureau. Les bras croisés, elle écoutait le récit de Marcus. Clarke restait silencieuse, la tête baissée. Elle contemplait les motifs du sol boisé. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais la douleur la serrait encore.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'indigna Abby.

Clarke sentait les mots venir. Sa mère n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre sa fille. Elle allait lui faire mal en pensant pouvoir changer les choses. Clarke ne changera pas. Elle était fidèle à elle-même. Tout ce que ses parents n'avaient pas voulu.

\- Il fallait que tu nous fasses encore honte, continua sa mère.

\- Abby, tenta de l'arrêter Marcus.

Abigail Griffin était furieuse. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Aucun mot, ni de Marcus ni de Clarke, ne l'apaiserait. Elle s'arrêta près de sa fille. Clarke ferma les yeux. Si elle pouvait ne plus entendre en fermant les yeux, elle échapperait au discours de sa mère. Mais ses oreilles ne la sauveraient pas. Elle allait devoir subir. Encore une fois.

Les paroles jaillirent. Forts. Perçant les murs et fenêtres. Dehors, on entendait certainement. Qui était là dans le périmètre pouvait satisfaire sa curiosité. Clarke serra le poing. Elle préférerait se prendre mille coups que de subir un tel discours.

\- Tu as ici les meilleurs nageurs du monde pour t'apprendre, Clarke. Tu as préféré risquer ta vie que de leur dire la vérité. Et à Lexa, en plus ! J'aurais dû l'appeler avant. Lexa ne mérite pas ça. Si ton père était là, il aurait honte.

Les larmes montaient de sa gorge, des tubes qui creusaient son visage pour rejoindre les yeux et s'enfuir. Sa mère sortait de son sac de rage tout ce qui pouvait blesser Clarke. Abigail souffrait aussi de la mort de son mari, jetant son deuil en paroles désordonnées sur sa fille.

\- Tu vas apprendre à nager, Clarke. Je vais demander à Anya de s'occuper de toi. Ton père l'estimait beaucoup. Elle est efficace, elle. Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Lexa. Tu t'excuseras et tu ne lui parleras plus.

Clarke serrait les mâchoires. Elle essayait de ne plus entendre. Elle s'imaginait sourde. Les yeux fermés, la gorge nouée, les joues rouges, elle essayait de disparaître. Elle y pensait fort, à ne plus être là, à ne plus entendre sa mère lui répéter sa déception. Elle ne le supportait plus. Cela durait trop longtemps. Cela faisait trop mal.

\- Notre marché ne tient plus, asséna Abigail. Tu peux dire adieu à l'art. Si tu avais passé moins de temps à dessiner, tu aurais appris à nager. Tu aurais pu aller loin dans le domaine, Clarke. Ton père t'y aurait poussé, comme il a aidé Lexa. Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu as eu de la chance que Lexa t'ait sauvée, elle n'a pas eu une vie aussi facile que la tienne. Je ne comprends pas, Clarke. On t'a tout donné. On a les moyens de te payer tes études de médecine et tu veux soudainement devenir artiste. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père et moi avons fait pour rater comme ça.

Clarke leva la tête. Les yeux écarquillés noyés de larmes, elle fixa sa mère. Sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un souffle. _Rater_. Abigail ne reprit pas ses mots. Elle voyait la douleur décomposer le visage de sa fille. Elle avait conscience de la portée de ses paroles. Elle n'ajouta rien. Clarke comprit. Sa mère pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Fruit de sa colère et de sa déception, le discours d'Abigail Griffin avait arraché à Clarke le peu d'espoir qu'il restait à la jeune femme.

Clarke se leva. Un poids écrasait ses épaules. Les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à sa mère.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé, Papa et toi, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas nager.

La gorge de Clarke se dénouait. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'air pour pousser Clarke à souffler la toxine qui avait si longtemps empoisonné ses veines. Elle avait toujours craint de blesser ses parents avec ces paroles. Mais sa mère ne s'était pas posé la question avant chacun de ses discours venimeux.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser me noyer l'année de mes cinq ans, cracha-t-elle. Me laisser me gaver à mes dix ans jusqu'à crever du diabète. Et quand ma seule échappatoire devint le dessin, vous auriez dû m'arracher le crayon des mains pour y placer un scalpel. J'aurais pu mettre fin à mes jours pour la première médaille d'or de Lexa, et vous auriez eu ma chambre à lui offrir, à la fille que vous avez toujours souhaité avoir.

Clarke quitta la pièce. Elle gardait l'image du visage choqué de sa mère. Clarke espérait lui avoir fait mal, aussi mal qu'on lui avait fait mal, une souffrance indescriptible qu'elle avait gardé en elle toute son enfance. Une souffrance que ses parents n'avaient jamais vue. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Clarke n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La jeune fille avait essayé de ne pas être elle-même. Elle s'en était rendue malade. Pour ses parents. Pour essayer de les rendre fiers.

Mais nager, ça n'avait jamais été une option. Impossible. Clarke était un enfant du ciel. Elle flottait dans les airs, dessinait les nuages, voyait le monde d'en-haut, dans sa globalité, pendant que la terre et l'eau se mêlaient en bas.

Ses parents avaient essayé de la tirer vers eux, mais Clarke n'était pas de leur monde. C'est sur son nuage qu'elle était dans son élément. Entre les esquisses de ses mondes imaginaires.

Clarke se réfugia dans son chalet. Un surveillant l'avait ramenée. La jeune femme ne pouvait fuir. Elle allait devoir apprendre à nager. Elle n'avait plus d'autre possibilité.

Raven était absente. Elle était sortie. Seule dans le chalet, Clarke hurla sa douleur au creux de son oreiller. Elle pleura à s'en exploser les tempes. Quand elle ne sentit plus rien, elle s'endormit.

Un poignet la tira de son sommeil. Elle fut attirée hors de son lit. Une femme se trouvait là. Anya.

\- Première leçon, Griffin. Enfile ton maillot.

Clarke eut cinq minutes pour se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle considéra la fenêtre pour s'enfuir, mais celle-ci était trop petite. Elle fut contrainte de sortir. Anya l'emmena jusqu'à un bassin. Celui-ci faisait un mètre quatre-vingt de profondeur.

Sur le bord de la piscine, Clarke avait froid. La nuit tombait. De la musique résonnait depuis le réfectoire, à cinq cents mètres de là. Les bras croisés, Clarke regardait autour d'elle, anxieuse. Elle était seule avec Anya. Cette nageuse trentenaire n'était pas réputée pour sa douceur. Pas étonnant qu'Abigail l'avait choisie pour enseigner la natation à sa fille.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Anya la saisit pour la lancer à l'eau. La piscine faisait vingt-cinq mètres de large. Poussée par une large raclette, elle se retrouva vite au milieu. Clarke coulait, la moitié de son visage immergé, touchait le fond du bout du pied, resurgissait à la surface, coulait à nouveau. Elle n'avait qu'une courte seconde pour inspirer de l'air avant de couler.

\- Débrouilles-toi pour retrouver le bord. Plus tu paniques, moins t'y arriveras, expliqua Anya.

La femme alla s'installer dans les tribunes derrière Clarke. Cette dernière se tourna. Anya regardait son téléphone. Elle ne lui viendra pas en aide.

Clarke gigotait dans l'eau. Ses muscles s'atrophiaient, irradiés par l'angoisse. Les mots de sa mère bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles au rythme du clapotis de l'eau. Le liquide s'insinuait dans son nez et sa bouche. Clarke s'épuisait. Ses pieds glissaient sur le sol de la piscine, l'empêchant de se pousser jusqu'au bord. Elle faisait du surplace, luttait pour remonter chercher de l'air. Elle essaya d'appeler Anya, mais c'était vain. Elle gâchait le peu d'air qu'elle arrivait à inspirer.

Plus le temps passait, plus les bords de la piscine lui semblaient loin. Le chlore lui piquait la peau. Son corps était raide. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger. Elle ne cessait de boire la tasse. Fermer les yeux ne l'aidaient à calmer ses vertiges. Elle haïssait sa mère. Elle maudissait ce camp infernal. Elle repensa au mal qu'elle s'infligeait quelques années plus tôt et au bien que cela lui faisait. À l'époque où elle ne pouvait supporter de ne pas être ce que ses parents souhaitaient. Toutes les blessures n'étaient rien comparées à celle que sa mère lui infligeait alors.

Clarke baigna dans son cauchemar pendant deux heures. Le ciel obscur invitait la jeune femme à le rejoindre. Une perche lui fut tendue. Clarke l'attrapa et fut tirée hors de l'eau.

Anya quitta les lieux. Étendue sur le bord de la piscine, Clarke attendit. Ses membres se détendirent peu à peu. Le froid vint vite la transpercer. Clarke se hâta de rentrer au chalet. Raven n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Clarke se doucha rapidement et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Anya vint réveiller Clarke. À l'aube, trois heures avant le début des cours, Anya répéta l'exercice de la veille. Pendant une heure, Clarke lutta dans l'eau. Elle devait s'en sortir seule. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Quand Anya se leva, Clarke eut l'espoir de pouvoir sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son malaise. Malgré son combat, cette méthode ne lui apprenait en rien à nager.

Anya s'approcha du bassin. Clarke espéra voir la perche qui la libérerait de cette prison aquatique. Anya s'adressa à elle et partit. Elle allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle reviendrait sortir Clarke de là après le repas si la jeune femme n'y était pas parvenue elle-même.

L'espoir quitta Clarke. Son corps s'alourdit après cet abandon. Elle ne s'en sortira pas. Clarke ne poussa pas sur ses jambes pour remonter. Elle se laissa immerger. C'était peut-être ça la solution. Arrêter de lutter. Sa tête sous l'eau, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle. Elle retenait sa respiration, la pression serrant son crâne. Si elle inspirait de l'eau, ça se finirait plus vite.

Non. Il était hors de question qu'elle meure dans l'eau. Son cauchemar ne pouvait pas gagner. Clarke poussa brusquement sur ses jambes. Elle avala une bouffée d'air à la surface. Son corps fut repoussé en arrière par le mouvement brusque de l'eau. C'était peut-être ça. Clarke devait essayer de reculer. Elle tenta de s'aider de ses bras. Ses pieds glissaient, mais elle sentait un léger mouvement. Elle continua longtemps ainsi, tirant vers l'arrière avec ses bras, poussant sur ses jambes. Cela dura une éternité. Clarke avait cessé de bouger à plusieurs reprises, à considérer l'abandon au fond de la piscine. Elle était épuisée. Le rêve de son père était en train de la tuer.

Une perche la libéra. Étalée sur le ventre au bord de la piscine, Clarke respirait fort. Les pieds d'Anya devant elle ne bougeaient pas.

\- C'est bien, t'as bougé de dix centimètres. Encore douze mètres quarante et t'y seras.

Elle la laissa là. Anya n'avait aucune pitié. Clarke refusait de supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle allait trouver un moyen pour échapper à ces cours. Emmenée de force, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. La fuite était impossible à cause des surveillants. Elle ne pouvait échapper aux cours de natation. Mais elle pouvait peut-être trouver un compromis.

* * *

De retour au chalet, Clarke trouva Raven qui sortait de la douche. Vêtue de short et t-shirt, Raven vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour ajuster son orthèse. Clarke l'aida encore une fois. Le silence régnait. Il n'était pas lourd, mais les non-dits flottaient dans l'air.

Après avoir aidé Raven, Clarke alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de celui de sa voisine. Enveloppée dans sa serviette de bain, Clarke cherchait les bons mots. Elle avait appris que c'était Raven qui avait hurlé son secret. Elle voulait commenter, mais ne savait pas comment. Elle voulait savoir ce que ressentait Raven. Cette dernière s'était embourbée avec elle dans le mensonge.

\- J'espère que les autres ne t'en veulent pas, engagea Clarke.

Raven avait posé chacune de ses mains sur son lit, de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Ses doigts trituraient la couverture. Le visage de la jeune femme était marqué par la tristesse, et une autre chose que Clarke n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Je t'en ai voulu pour rien, affirma Raven. Je savais que ce camp te rendait malade, que tu ne pourrais pas leur dire que tu ne savais pas nager. J'aurais dû le faire pour toi.

Clarke ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas culpabiliser Raven. Elle était responsable des derniers événements. Elle se demandait même si le malaise qui la séparait de sa voisine était de sa faute.

Raven avait beaucoup à dire. Elle avait senti le moment arriver. Partager un chalet avec son ancienne amie pendant trois semaines. Elle l'avait deviné quand sa mère lui avait proposé de venir ici. Il était temps de briser la glace. Elle aussi avait un secret à admettre.

\- Après mon accident, j'étais au plus mal. Tu m'as aidée, mais tu n'allais pas bien non plus. Les disputes occasionnelles avec tes parents, leur lutte pour essayer de te mettre à l'eau, tous les stages que ta mère te faisait faire à l'hôpital... tes parents et toi aviez tout. L'argent, la notoriété, une famille complète. Je n'arrivais à rien avec mon handicap, ma mère était malheureuse et lutte encore aujourd'hui pour nous deux. Je voulais aider ma mère, travailler, avoir les meilleures notes possibles, obtenir une bourse, mais mon état physique ne me le permettait pas. Et toi, tu refusais d'apprendre à nager, alors que c'est simple. Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Je me suis renfermée, t'ai repoussée, et j'ai passé mon temps à bosser mes cours pour décrocher cette foutue bourse d'études pour l'université.

Clarke comprenait. Elle aussi s'en était voulue pour cette raison. Elle n'avait pas de handicap physique, elle pouvait tout faire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses parents l'avaient rendue malade avec leurs rêves.

Il n'avait jamais été question d'un garçon. Raven avait utilisé cela comme excuse pour repousser Clarke. Leurs parcours étaient similaires. Clarke se leva. Elle devait se changer. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit propre et habillée. Raven était allongée sur son lit à écouter de la musique sur son MP3. Clarke s'approcha et lui ôta doucement les écouteurs des oreilles. L'attention de Raven obtenue, elle déclara :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Rav. J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour toi. Mais avant, je dois affronter mes problèmes. À la fin de ce camp, on ira mieux. On va s'en sortir, Rav. Je te le promets.

Clarke tourna le dos à son amie et s'éloigna. Passé la porte du chalet, elle s'arrêta un instant pour expirer lentement. Elle ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles. Mais elle devait essayer. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle se dépêcha, marchant vivement entre les arbres. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer pour tous les nageurs. Clarke avait besoin de parler à Lexa. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'excuser auprès de la championne. Mais lui devait-elle vraiment des excuses ? Elle avait gardé son secret à tout le camp. Si elle s'excusait, ce serait auprès de tous. À Lexa, elle lui devait bien une chose, mais pas une excuse.

Une silhouette voguait à l'intérieur du chalet. Clarke l'apercevait de loin au travers de la petite fenêtre. Elle toqua à la porte. La silhouette apparut à la fenêtre, puis vint ouvrir la porte.

Clarke hésita à reculer en découvrant Lexa derrière la porte. La monitrice s'approcha. Elle se tenait toujours droite. Elle avait une stature imposante.

\- Je crois que je te dois un remerciement, dit Clarke. Pour m'avoir sauvée de la noyade.

Lexa leva la main. Elle tenait le papier que Clarke avait glissé sous sa porte la veille au midi. Le papier déplié présentait le dessin. Au crayon gris sur le papier blanc s'étendait un lac. On reconnaissait le lac du camp avec sa longue plage et ses pontons. Le bois qui l'entourait quand la plage perdait du terrain. Le ponton Est que Clarke et Lexa avaient emprunté l'autre soir. C'est sur la plage que s'épanouissait une femme, les bras levés en salut à l'homme et la fille qui nageaient gaiement dans les eaux profondes du lac. Plus loin, à gauche des premiers personnages, trop à gauche, une autre fille aux cheveux infiniment clairs levait un bras à l'aide. Seuls ce bras et la moitié de sa tête atteignaient encore la surface.

\- C'est moi, là, désigna Lexa.

Son doigt pointait la jeune fille qui nageait avec l'homme. Clarke hocha la tête.

\- J'ai déposé le dessin hier pendant le déjeuner. J'ai essayé de te le dire, Lexa. Je n'avais pas les mots.

Lexa tourna le dessin vers elle pour l'observer. Son regard fouillait le papier à la recherche d'un élément qui la persuaderait que son interprétation était fausse, infondée. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle comprenait. Ce dessin représentait les ressentis enfouis de la jeune Griffin. Elle fourra le dessin dans les mains de Clarke. Elle avait compris, mais cela la blessait.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, Clarke. Que tu ne savais pas nager. Que tu me haïssais. J'aurais pu te dire que moi aussi, je te dépréciais. Avant. Tu avais la meilleure des familles et tu étais certainement une trop bonne nageuse pour vouloir me rencontrer.

Clarke voulut l'arrêter. Ces paroles étaient ridicules, loin de la réalité. Mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne pouvait pas voler la parole quand elle s'était abstenue d'admettre la vérité pendant la première semaine du camp. Lexa semblait souffrir. Le dessin dans les mains, Clarke avait l'impression de tenir le cœur de Lexa sur ses paumes. Et il était lourd. Trop lourd.

Elle laissa Lexa s'exprimer. La jeune femme avait encore une précision à donner.

\- Je t'ai vue une fois à la mairie de ta ville pour fêter les vingt ans de la première victoire internationale de ton père. Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, mais j'avais promis à ton père de passer. Je t'ai aperçue de loin et il m'a semblé te reconnaître. Ton père ne parlait jamais de toi, mais il avait une photo de sa femme avec une adolescente blonde sur son téléphone.

Les traits de Lexa s'étaient durcis. Les souvenirs se noyaient dans ses yeux. Clarke n'allait pas aimer la fin du récit, mais elle devait l'entendre. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour espérer être pardonnée.

\- J'avais seize ans et allais bientôt participer à la compétition la plus importante de ma vie. Je mourais de pression. J'ai entendu ton nom et j'ai su que c'était toi. J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis partie.

Clarke ne voyait pas où Lexa voulait en venir. Mais elle avait eu la confirmation du fait que son père n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Lexa. Il avait dû annoncer le strict minimum sur sa fille dans le milieu. Par honte.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Lexa la jaugea du regard. Pouvait-elle lui avouer ce secret si ridicule ? Il n'en était rien comparé au secret de Clarke. Lexa ne pouvait faire pire. Elle prit une lente inspiration tandis que sa main glissait dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu étais plus jeune que moi, belle, athlétique, et la fille de Jake Griffin. Je t'ai imaginée sur le podium à ma place. C'est bête, mais j'étais anxieuse. Sans compétition, je serais venue me présenter.

Les bras de Clarke retombèrent le long de son corps. Ils n'avaient plus de cœur imaginaire à tenir. Lexa et elle ne se connaissaient pas avant ce séjour. Elles pensaient se connaître. Elles s'étaient construit une fausse idée de l'autre. Une image lourde et douloureuse que le couple Griffin avait aidé à forger.

Clarke déchira le dessin entre ses mains et laissa les morceaux tomber au sol, poussés par la brise. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, puis releva la tête pour trouver le regard de Lexa. Le visage de celle-ci s'était refermé. Clarke hésita à parler, mais elle avait une chose à dire et se devait de saisir cette occasion.

\- On peut passer outre le mur que mes parents ont hissé entre nous. On peut apprendre l'une de l'autre. S'il te plaît, apprends-moi à nager.

Lexa plissa les yeux. La ligne de ses mâchoires se crispa. Clarke sentait la réponse tomber, prête à s'abattre sur elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi, Clarke.

Mais c'était faux. Clarke le savait. Elle avait ce dont Lexa manquait.

\- Tu as tort. Tu dois apprendre à te détacher de la mémoire de mon père. Elle te colle à la peau et te rend malade. Les gens pensent que c'est un honneur, mais toi tu la vis comme une malédiction. Je peux t'aider. Je n'ai jamais pu être comme lui et j'ai fini par tout faire pour ne pas le devenir. Je m'en suis si bien détachée que je ne sais même pas nager.

Clarke marquait un point. Elle le vit dans le regard de Lexa. La façon dont ses yeux se plissaient, dont sa lèvre supérieure piquait en bec, dont ses pommettes semblaient monter et briller de dédain. Lexa n'aimait pas avoir tort. Cela se voyait sur son visage, dans sa posture. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas avoir raison qui la gênait, mais le fait que la raison de Clarke la poussait à admettre une pénible vérité.

Lexa était championne du monde de natation, mais elle se noyait depuis des années dans l'ombre de Jake Griffin. À être trop affilié à quelqu'un, on se perdait soi-même.

Clarke était la seule personne à voir l'effet malsain que Jake Griffin avait eu sur Lexa. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, puisqu'elle était sa fille. Elle avait subi elle aussi, en un effet inverse destructeur.

\- Profite de tes cours avec Anya, siffla Lexa avant de se retirer dans son chalet.

Clarke avait eu raison de Lexa, mais elle avait perdu son dernier espoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse encore un cours d'Anya.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera très Clexa. Je vais tâcher de l'écrire au plus vite. Les deux jeunes femmes ont encore un petit bout de chemin à faire pour arriver au dénouement.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Il est en retard, mais il est bien là !**

**Je ne l'avais pas terminé hier et je ne voulais pas couper encore une fois. J'ai préféré prendre plus de temps et le sortir en entier. Il faut bien avancer l'histoire, surtout que nous sommes déjà au chapitre 7.**

**Je vous laisse lire, en remerciant tous ceux qui ont laissé une réaction pour les chapitres précédents. :)**

**J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Clarke se cachait des surveillants. Elle changeait régulièrement de cachette, se glissant entre les arbres du grand bois. Elle avait quitté le chalet de Lexa dépitée et avait profité de l'absence d'un surveillant à ses côtés pour se faufiler. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait agir ensuite. Elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Elle avait blessé Lexa.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Clarke avait passé la journée à se cacher lâchement. Elle avait plusieurs fois aperçu la voiturette des surveillants passer. Elle essayait de trouver le courage de retourner suivre les cours d'Anya, mais rien ne venait. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'apprendre à nager. Pas pour ses parents, qui avaient souhaité la voir suivre le chemin de son père. Pas pour elle, qui comptait passer toutes ses prochaines vacances dans les montagnes, loin de l'immensité océanique. Pour personne. C'était ça. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné de bonne raison d'apprendre à nager. Pas même pour survivre.

Mais en pensant à Lexa, elle avait eu envie d'essayer. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Lexa sous le ciel lunaire, alors que la barque voguait sur le lac. Pour elle, Clarke pourrait faire cet effort. Car Lexa ne nageait pas pour la gloire, ni par loisir. C'était autre chose qui la poussait à l'eau. La même raison, peut-être, que celle pour laquelle Clarke se noyait dans l'art. Si cela s'avérait juste, Clarke viendrait peut-être à voir la natation d'une autre façon.

Elle aperçut le reflet de la pleine lune sur le lac. De loin, elle le voyait onduler. Elle décida de s'approcher. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au long ponton de bois qui maintenait les barques à bon port.

L'eau était calme ce soir. Une légère brise l'envoyait caresser la rive. Clarke s'avança sur le ponton. Il n'y avait pas une ombre sur le lac. Au loin, une lueur perçait le bois. Tous les campeurs étaient certainement là-bas, au bassin illuminé pour la soirée. Ils s'amusaient.

Clarke était seule.

Elle baissa la tête. Sa silhouette se dessinait dans l'eau trouble. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir les détails. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas assez forts pour apparaître dans le reflet du lac. Seule la lune arrivait à atteindre l'eau.

Clarke s'imagina tomber dans l'eau. Elle se voyait là, à quelques mètres du ponton, vaincre l'eau pour revenir jusqu'à la plateforme de bois. Elle se hissait sur les planches, saine et sauve. Elle réussissait.

Elle avança d'un pas. Les pointes de ses chaussures dépassaient du ponton. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser tomber. Cela valait mieux qu'un cours d'Anya. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider. Pour la sortir de là si elle n'arrivait pas à revenir jusqu'au ponton. Cinq mètres dans un lac formaient une longue distance quand on ne s'était jamais déplacé plus de dix centimètres dans une piscine.

Clarke se pencha en avant. Elle sentait son corps commencer à basculer. Bientôt, elle ne contrôlerait plus sa chute. Elle ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration.

\- Il y a mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ? l'interpella-t-on.

Clarke se retourna. Le ponton grinça sous les pas de Lexa. La monitrice avançait calmement. Clarke la laissa approcher. Lexa ne fuyait pas en sa présence, c'était bon signe.

\- Je préfère apprendre seule que de retourner en cours avec Anya.

Clarke contemplait la lune. Lexa s'arrêta à ses côtés. Elles trouvèrent un moment de calme pour clarifier la situation sous la bienveillance de l'astre.

De Lexa émanait une paix fragile. Clarke ne sentait plus cette tempête qui l'avait blessée et éloignée du chalet de Lexa plus tôt dans la journée. Lexa était calme, mais son conflit intérieur n'était pas résolu pour autant.

\- Tu te noierais, ici. Ce lac est une étendue d'eau naturelle. Il est plus profond qu'une piscine. Plus vivant. Plus trouble.

Clarke tourna la tête. Lexa avait légèrement baissé la sienne. Son regard semblait perdu dans le reflet de la lune. L'astre ondulait sur l'eau.

Lexa avait raison. Clarke ne survivrait pas ici. Si elle tombait à l'eau, elle ne pourrait en sortir. Pas seule. Des centaines d'excellents nageurs profitaient de ce lac au cours de cette saison estivale. Alors pourquoi Clarke se sentait-elle si seule dans cette lutte contre les eaux ? Contre le fantôme de son père. C'était lui, qu'elle combattait, pas l'eau. Lui. Sa mère, aussi. Elle suffoquait depuis des années sous leurs désirs. À refuser de nager, elle se noyait à l'air libre.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois savoir nager d'ici la fin du séjour. Sinon ma mère ne me laissera jamais en paix.

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Mais que comprenait-elle exactement ? Elle était championne du monde de natation. Nager n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle. Clarke voulut poser la question, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Lexa répondit :

\- Je ne doute pas du fait que tu n'aies jamais voulu être ici. Je suis venue ici par espoir, mais j'ai compris qu'il était mal placé.

Clarke détourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait faire face à la déception de Lexa. Cela lui rappelait son père, et ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait les problèmes qu'elle avait créés ici. Elle vit, dans le coin de son œil, Lexa se tourner vers elle.

\- On s'est fait de mauvaises idées l'une de l'autre, reprit la monitrice. Je comptais venir te voir demain matin, mais puisque tu es là, joins-toi à moi pour un nouveau tour en barque. La lune est pleine, nous serons bien éclairées.

Clarke était étonnée par le changement d'avis de Lexa. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette dernière lui en voulait pour avoir omis la vérité. Il semblait que la monitrice avait changé d'avis. Ou était-ce un piège ?

La jeune Griffin suivit Lexa jusqu'à une barque sans bancs. Elle haussa un sourcil. Cette barque n'était pas comme les autres.

\- Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux, ajouta Lexa face au doute de Clarke. Je comptais y aller seule, avant que je t'aperçoive sur le ponton.

Avant que Lexa n'arrive, Clarke était sur le point de se jeter à l'eau. Quel autre piège Lexa pourrait-elle mettre en place ? Il n'y avait pas pire piège que de mettre la jeune Griffin à l'eau, ce qui, au milieu du lac, forcerait Lexa à se lancer à l'eau aussi pour aller sauver Clarke d'une noyade certaine.

Une fois la situation considérée, Clarke rejoignit Lexa dans la barque.

Une couverture étendue au fond du bateau faisait office de siège. Assise à côté d'elle, Lexa intima à Clarke de s'allonger le temps qu'elle rame jusqu'au centre du lac pour ne pas déséquilibrer le navire.

Lorsque Lexa jugea qu'elle avait assez ramé, elle posa les rames sur les bords du bateau et s'allongea à son tour. Elle vit la main de Clarke agrippée au bord. Il était évident que Clarke n'était pas à l'aise.

\- On flotte, Clarke. Laisse ton corps épouser les courbes de la barque. Sens les flots nous bercer. L'eau est un élément avec lequel on fusionne. On ne le repousse pas.

Clarke se concentra sur les paroles de Lexa. Son regard perdu dans le ciel, elle s'imaginait là-haut. Elle avait longtemps rêvé de vivre dans l'espace, loin de la planète bleue et de toute son eau. L'ironie pour Clarke était de mépriser autant l'eau mais de ne pouvoir vivre sans. Comment son corps pouvait-il se composer de tant d'eau et être incapable de flotter ?

\- Pourquoi tu voulais venir me voir demain ? demanda Clarke.

Elle voulait se changer les idées, oublier l'eau qui l'entourait. Ses interrogations sur Lexa envahirent son esprit.

\- Il m'est difficile de l'admettre, répondit calmement Lexa à côté d'elle, mais tu as raison. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil. On me voit toujours comme l'élève brillante de Jake Griffin. Je ne supporte plus de porter son image. La pression m'étouffe.

Clarke n'avait pas espéré tant de sincérité de la part de la monitrice. Cela la toucha, créant au creux de son estomac une sensation de confort chaleureux. Lexa et elle n'étaient pas si différentes. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin d'aide. Clarke devait apprendre à nager, Lexa à sortir la tête de l'eau. Qui de mieux pour s'entraider qu'elles-mêmes ?

\- Je t'apprendrai à nager, ajouta Lexa. Et les conseils que tu me donneras pour me détacher de ton père, je les écouterai.

Clarke n'osa tourner la tête vers Lexa. Elle préférait rester immobile, de peur peut-être que la barque ne se renverse, ou que le regard de Lexa ne l'émeuve plus qu'elle n'oserait se l'admettre. Son regard dessina le grand cratère sombre de la lune. Cette nuit était étrange. Inespérée.

\- Merci, souffla Clarke.

La lueur de l'espoir réapparaissait dans le ciel. Clarke allait peut-être sortir de ce camp avec le cœur soulagé. Elle y tenait. Mais dans l'instant présent, la situation n'était pas à son avantage.

\- On pourrait aller discuter sur la plage, proposa Clarke.

Elle entendait de fines vagues cogner contre la coque de la barque, à gauche de son oreille. Elle se sentait vulnérable, allongée ainsi au fond d'un bateau, en pleine nuit au milieu d'un lac.

Le bateau bougea soudainement. Clarke saisit brusquement le bras de Lexa. La monitrice gloussa. C'était elle qui venait de faire trembler la barque.

\- Première leçon, Clarke. Aie confiance. Ce n'est pas l'eau qui te tuera, c'est toi qui paniqueras. L'eau est douce, ici. Aucune vague ne viendra t'emporter.

Lexa avait raison. Clarke ne risquait rien. Elle était au milieu d'un lac, sur un bateau. Elle était en compagnie d'une championne de natation. Elle devait cesser sa peur. La repousser. Détruire le mépris qu'elle portait à la nage. Elle aspirait à apprécier la baignade. Un jour. Pour l'instant, elle devait vaincre sa crainte.

Dans un élan d'espoir, Clarke se redressa et bascula sur le côté, emportant la barque et Lexa avec elle. Elle se retrouva sous l'eau. Ses yeux ouverts ne parvenaient pas à percer l'obscurité. Le bateau fut repoussé loin d'elle par la vague qu'elle avait créé dans sa chute.

Un bras la tira jusqu'à la surface. Face à elle, Lexa la regardait, ses yeux écarquillés paraissant soudainement plus gris. Agrippée aux bras de Lexa, Clarke essayait de tenir la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu comptes m'éloigner de l'image de ton père, Clarke, c'est peu efficace.

Clarke rit. Elle était surprise de s'entendre rire dans l'eau. Lexa aussi fut étonnée par ce rire sincère, mais ne retint pas son sourire. Elles avaient bien besoin de rire pour apaiser leur peine.

\- Première leçon, Lexa, déclara Clarke entre deux coulées. Je suis plus imprévisible que mon père.

Clarke eut un sourire de Lexa. Après les deux derniers jours difficiles qu'elle venait de vivre, elle s'en contentait fièrement.

Leurs vêtements commençaient à peser lourd. L'eau s'y était insinuée et Lexa peinait à les maintenir toutes les deux à la surface. Elle tira Clarke jusqu'à la barque retournée et lui ordonna de s'y accrocher. Elle nagea jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau et commença à le tirer. Elle rejoignit ainsi la plage.

Quand Clarke eut enfin pied, elle aida Lexa à pousser le bateau jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent le retourner sur la plage. À peine venaient-elles de retrouver la terre ferme qu'une lumière artificielle les interpella.

Une voiture de surveillants les avait remarquées. Une femme conduisait. Un homme sortit de la voiture par la porte passager avant. Il braqua une lampe torche sur les deux jeunes femmes. Quand il aperçut Lexa, il dirigea le faisceau vers la personne à côté de la monitrice.

\- Clarke, ta mère te cherche depuis des heures, gronda-t-il.

En tant que monitrice, Lexa était libre. Clarke, en tant que campeuse, devait se tenir au règlement. Ce dernier incluait une interdiction de se promener après le couvre-feu. Les campeurs ne pouvaient sortir le soir, sauf s'ils se rendaient aux activités organisées par les animateurs.

\- Je rentre, fit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers la voiture. Le surveillant remarqua son allure. Il gronda à nouveau :

\- Tu es allée dans l'eau ? Tu ne sais pas nager !

La monitrice s'interposa entre Clarke et la colère de l'homme. Ce dernier avait dû passer des heures à chercher la jeune femme.

\- Elle était avec moi. Si j'avais su que vous la cherchiez, je l'aurais ramenée.

Il la reluqua, l'air mauvais. Il ne faisait pas partie des admirateurs de Lexa Woods.

\- Clarke ne doit pas aller dans l'eau sans son instructeur, ordre de Madame Griffin.

Clarke hésita à s'interposer, mais le sourire arrogant de Lexa l'en empêcha. À la lumière des phares de la voiture, Clarke voyait les yeux de Lexa briller. La monitrice n'était pas impressionnée par le surveillant. Elle était sûre d'avoir raison dans ce débat.

\- Je vous laisse recompter mes titres mondiaux. Quand vous l'aurez fait, vous réfléchirez à qui est le mieux placé pour apprendre la nage à Clarke.

Lexa s'avança vers eux, s'arrêtant à hauteur de Clarke. C'était elle qu'elle regarda alors qu'elle ajoutait :

\- Après tout, son père était mon mentor. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à mettre l'apprentissage de sa fille entre mes mains.

Un dernier regard amical et Lexa disparut. Le surveillant ordonna à Clarke de monter dans la voiture. Il ne commenta pas la scène. Sans l'avouer, il se savait vaincu.

* * *

Clarke s'était douchée, s'excusant au passage auprès de Raven. Sa voisine s'était inquiétée et n'avait pas été profiter de la soirée organisée ce soir, au cas où Clarke rentrerait et aurait besoin d'aide. En sortant de la douche, Clarke s'était glissée au lit. Raven n'avait pas manqué le sourire de son amie.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois aussi contente ? demanda Raven. Tu rentres trempée et ça te fait rire, il a dû t'arriver un truc dingue.

Clarke leva la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se tourna vers sa voisine. Elle ne voulait pas raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était un souvenir à elle. Il lui était précieux. Elle se contenta d'une réponse brève :

\- J'ai décidé d'apprendre à nager.

Elle se tourna à nouveau. Raven comprit rapidement ce que Clarke avait voulu signifier. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle connaissait les goûts de son amie. Il était évident que Lexa était bien placée pour persuader Clarke de se jeter à l'eau.

* * *

Anya vint réveiller Clarke pour son cours matinal. La jeune Griffin voulut la notifier de son changement d'instructeur, mais elle doutait pouvoir faire confiance à Anya. Cette dernière avait été envoyée par sa mère pour lui donner des cours. Anya pourrait la dénoncer à Abigail, et Clarke était censée rester éloignée de Lexa.

Quel mal y avait-il, pourtant, à ce que ce soit Lexa qui lui apprenne à nager plutôt qu'Anya, si le résultat final était le même ?

Sa mère aimait la torturer. Elle n'écoutait jamais les désirs de sa fille, même lorsqu'ils étaient bénins.

Clarke se retrouva rapidement devant une piscine. Anya lui expliquait les règles de ce nouvel exercice. Cette fois-ci, le bassin qui lui faisait face faisait deux mètres soixante-dix de profondeur. Cette fois-ci, elle n'aura pas pied. Elle devait s'aider des lignes de chaque couloir pour traverser le bassin et éviter la noyade.

L'idée d'Anya était complètement dingue. Clarke n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Anya, je ne crois pas que-

Clarke fut poussée dans l'eau. Un cri aigu accompagna sa chute. En se débattant dans l'eau pour remonter elle s'était repoussée derrière la première ligne. Clarke la saisit avant de se rendre compte du fait que la ligne n'était pas attachée aux murs de part et d'autre de la piscine. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les bassins soient prêts pour les cours.

\- Anya ! appela-t-elle.

Son instructrice ne bougeait pas. Clarke n'arrivait pas à tenir à la surface, malgré les conseils de Lexa la veille. En levant le menton, il lui sembla entendre du mouvement derrière elle. Anya était toujours au bord de la piscine, mais son regard ne pointait plus Clarke.

La jeune Griffin sursauta lorsque des bras la saisirent. Elle fut tirée jusqu'au bord sur lequel elle put enfin s'agripper. Elle se retourna. C'était Lexa.

Clarke reprit calmement sa respiration, soulagée par la présence de la monitrice. Lexa, au contraire, était agacée.

\- Je t'avais dit de l'amener ici, pas de la noyer ! railla-t-elle.

Elle dirigeait sa colère sur Anya. La monitrice trentenaire n'en fut pas secouée.

\- Je t'ai vue arriver de loin, répliqua cette dernière. T'es rapide quand on jette une femme à l'eau.

Lexa roula les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre.

Anya se saisit de ses affaires et salua Lexa.

\- Tu ne lui dis rien, lui répéta la jeune femme.

\- J'ai toujours gardé tes secrets, Lexa. Mais celui-là, je doute qu'il tienne longtemps, et je n'y serai pour rien.

Elle quitta les lieux.

Lexa laissa les mots d'Anya en suspens. Elle observa la posture de Clarke. La jeune Griffin était collée au bord de la piscine, ses mains s'y agrippant fermement. Lexa en saisit une et l'en détacha doucement.

\- Mets-toi de profil, comme moi. Tu peux te tenir avec une seule main. Inspire calmement, puis expire. Laisse-toi flotter. Sens le mouvement de l'eau contre ta peau. Tu contrôles mieux ton corps qu'une barque, non ?

Clarke obtempéra. Elle préférait cet exercice que ceux d'Anya. Elle se mit à la perpendiculaire du bord, face à Lexa. Son bras droit flottait dans l'eau, mais les bouts de ses doigts étaient encore au creux de la main de Lexa.

\- Anya est de ton côté, fit remarquer Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Elle était déjà dans l'équipe quand j'ai atteint le niveau international. Elle m'a toujours soutenue.

C'est en écoutant Lexa que Clarke prit conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler sa respiration. Elle inspirait et expirait calmement, au rythme de la respiration de Lexa.

\- Vu les exercices qu'elle te donnait, reprit Lexa, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour que je prenne la relève. La preuve, tu es venue me voir avant même que quiconque dénonce Anya pour maltraitance.

Clarke gloussa. Lexa n'avait pas tort, les exercices d'Anya avaient eu une certaine efficacité. Elle avait fui la trentenaire pour accourir auprès de Lexa.

\- Le résultat n'est pas si mal, plaisanta Clarke.

Lexa immergea son visage jusqu'au nez, mais Clarke put voir l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Derrière le dos d'Abigail Griffin, la fille et l'élève de Jake Griffin se rencontraient.

Ce premier cours avait appris à Clarke à ne plus craindre l'immersion dans l'eau. Clarke s'imaginait déjà nager dans le lac avec la monitrice. Elle ne voyait pas de grande difficulté à nager dans les eaux troubles, car en présence de Lexa, elles paraissaient plus claires.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Déjà le huitième chapitre !**

**Il en restera deux. Nous nous approchons peu à peu de la fin. J'ai un peu de retard par rapport à ce qui était prévu. Je vais déborder légèrement sur septembre, mais j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre neuf la semaine prochaine et le dernier chapitre dans deux semaines.**

**Je n'oublie pas de remercier ceux qui ont réagi aux chapitres précédents, ça me fait chaud au cœur. **

**En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Le réfectoire était plein ce midi. Assise auprès de Harper et Octavia, Clarke avait du mal à les entendre sous toutes les discussions environnantes. Le bruit des couverts qui claquaient contre les assiettes et plateaux gonflaient ce brouhaha.

Ces trois derniers jours, Clarke était retournée aux activités communes non aquatiques. Elle n'assistait pas aux cours, profitant de séances particulières avec Lexa. La solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée après la révélation de son secret avait commencé à lui peser. Elle était allée voir Octavia en premier lieu, qu'elle avait croisée au retour de son cours.

Elle avait appris que ses nouveaux amis campeurs étaient déçus de n'avoir pas été mis dans la confidence, mais ils comprenaient. Octavia comprenait. La jeune femme l'avait invitée à se joindre à elle au repas du soir. Depuis, Clarke partageait de nouveau ses repas avec les autres, sans en sauter aucun.

Alors qu'elle discutait gaiement avec ses amis, Clarke fut interrompue par Marcus. Elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver derrière elle. Il souhaitait lui parler. Clarke se leva de table et suivit son parrain à l'extérieur.

Il lui demanda comment elle allait, mais Clarke savait qu'il ne venait pas pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir en plein déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

Marcus baissa la tête. Les mains sur les hanches, il semblait embêté, coincé entre deux murs. Il soupira et redressa la tête.

\- Abby m'a appelé pour demander comment se passaient tes cours avec Anya, admit-il.

Clarke vit l'ennui sur son visage. Savait-il ? L'estomac de la jeune femme se noua. Il n'agirait pas ainsi s'il n'était pas au courant.

\- Ils se passent bien, tenta-t-elle.

Un nouveau soupir de Marcus enfonça le clou. Clarke était démasquée.

\- Ecoute, Clarke. Des élèves lève-tôts t'ont vue dans l'eau avec Lexa. Je sais qu'elle remplace Anya malgré l'interdiction de ta mère.

Clarke se sentait retomber dans le cauchemar. Elle avait eu hâte de se lever ces trois derniers jours. Elle se préparait vite pour aller retrouver Lexa. Elle aimait les cours de natation pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle plaisantait avec la monitrice et se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Dans l'eau, Lexa était dans un tout autre monde. Clarke adorait découvrir ce nouveau monde avec elle.

Allait-on lui retirer ça, alors qu'elle faisait enfin ce que ses parents avaient toujours voulu qu'elle fasse ?

\- Marcus...

\- Non, Clarke, reprit-il. Je ne vais rien dire. Pour le moment. Parce que tu suis tes cours avec assiduité et que Lexa n'a pas l'air de déprécier te les donner. Malgré les mensonges, je me range de ton côté. Je ne suis pas en parfait accord sur la punition que ta mère t'a infligée. Si tu sais nager d'ici la fin du séjour comme prévu initialement, peu importera qui était ton enseignant.

Clarke sourit de soulagement. Marcus était un homme juste. Il se rangeait rarement d'un côté en temps de guerre, mais il avait parfois du mal à supporter la pression. Il était le téléphone rouge dans la guerre froide qui opposait Abigail et Clarke Griffin. Depuis la mort de Jake, la relation mère-fille s'était dégradée, et Marcus faisait son possible pour arranger les choses entre elles tout en tenant le camp de vacances de son feu meilleur ami.

\- Merci, souffla Clarke en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, ajouta-t-il lorsque sa filleule se détacha de lui.

Clarke haussa un sourcil. N'était-elle pas tirée d'affaire ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal hormis mentir au sujet de ses cours de natation ?

\- Je sais au combien tu adores l'art. J'aimerais te proposer de mettre en place une petite galerie de fin de séjour. Tu pourrais faire un atelier où les campeurs feraient leurs œuvres d'art à exposer, et tu te chargeras de faire la grande banderole. Etant donné le fait que tu ne participes plus aux activités aquatiques, je me suis dit que ça t'occuperait pendant que tous les campeurs sont en cours.

Clarke sourit grand. Un sourire spontané, sincère et heureux. Marcus avait toujours été le seul à porter attention à son art. Il prenait ce qu'elle faisait au sérieux et avait même remarqué son talent. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Des larmes de joie au bord des yeux, elle répondit :

\- J'en serais honorée.

Marcus fut ému, lui aussi, de constater le bonheur de sa filleule. Il ne se considérait pas un parrain exemplaire, et s'en voulait de n'avoir pu être un plus grand soutien pour elle, mais il faisait son possible pour alléger sa peine.

\- J'ai commandé un peu de matériel, il arrivera demain. Tu passeras prendre les clés du local vingt-huit.

Clarke le remercia encore une fois. Ils discutèrent une petite minute de la vie du camp, puis Marcus dut repartir, non sans une vive bise de sa filleule.

* * *

Clarke avait esquissé des idées pour la banderole tout l'après-midi. Elle avait sursauté à l'arrivée de Lexa, vers dix-sept heures. Assise dehors sur le petit escalier de son chalet, Clarke n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle s'était préparée rapidement et avait suivi Lexa jusqu'au bassin.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un simple bassin. C'était le parc aquatique du camp. Trois bassins étaient entourés de jeux d'eau. Lexa emmena Clarke auprès du bassin qui accueillait des toboggans aquatiques.

Deux toboggans à ciel ouvert s'entremêlaient dans leur chute. De l'eau s'en écoulait. Dans un autre bassin, des campeurs profitaient de long toboggans qui les poussaient vivement en ligne droite.

\- Le parc ferme à dix-sept heures trente aujourd'hui. Les derniers campeurs ne vont pas tarder à quitter les lieux. J'en ai profité pour t'amener ici, expliqua Lexa.

Clarke contempla le haut des toboggans. Elle s'imaginait coincée dans ces tubes infernaux. Elle savait juste flotter dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas encore nager.

\- Tu comptes me faire monter là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Lexa gloussa et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la pousser doucement.

\- C'est la leçon du jour. Viens.

Clarke suivit Lexa jusqu'à l'escalier métallique. En contournant le bassin, elle constata sa profondeur. Un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle n'aura pas pied. Mais elle était avec Lexa. C'est ce rappel qui la rassura.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, les entrées des deux toboggans les accueillaient. Un toboggan jaune à gauche, un toboggan bleu à droite. Lexa s'approcha de celui de gauche. Clarke restait en retrait, au plus près de la rambarde métallique qui la retenait de chuter dans le vide.

\- Le bleu t'attend, Clarke, l'informa Lexa.

La surprise frappa la jeune Griffin.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me laisser seule dans l'un de ces trucs ?

Lexa resta passive. Clarke aurait préféré l'entendre glousser que de sentir son regard discrètement amusé la sonder.

\- On y va séparément, précisa Lexa. Je vais forcément arriver avant toi, je serai là pour t'aider à l'arrivée.

Clarke s'approcha malgré sa réticence. Elle enjamba avec précaution le cadre jaune. Debout à l'entrée du toboggan, elle se tenait à la barre métallique qui était censée l'aider à s'asseoir sans glisser.

Lexa, quant à elle, restait debout.

\- T'es sûre que tu vas arriver avant moi ? demanda Clarke, dubitative.

La monitrice posa ses mains sur la barre devant elle, fléchit les genoux et déclara :

\- Fais-moi confiance. Vas-y seule cette fois, et le prochain tour, on ira ensemble.

Elle s'élança et Clarke eut la sensation de chuter. Ce n'était que l'eau qui s'insinuait sous ses pieds. Elle souffla fort puis s'élança à son tour. Elle entendait Lexa glisser sous son toboggan.

L'eau la poussait fort, mais la vitesse était raisonnable. Clarke put apprécier la brise et les quelques gouttes d'eau rafraîchissantes qui venaient s'écraser sur ses bras et son visage. Ce plaisir disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut la fin du toboggan. Le vide, et en bas, l'eau. Elle posa les mains sur son visage, comme si ne plus voir pouvait faire disparaître le bassin.

Elle tomba à l'eau. Elle appliqua les instructions de Lexa pour remonter et flotter à la surface. Elle recracha l'eau avalée dans sa chute. Sous l'eau, une main attrapa la sienne. Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Lexa était face à elle et souriait.

Clarke était toujours impressionnée par l'aisance avec laquelle Lexa se tenait dans l'eau. Lexa ne se contentait pas de s'immerger. Elle ne faisait qu'une avec l'eau. Clarke avait même l'impression que Lexa maîtrisait l'élément. Cela lui avait inspiré un croquis, la veille. Lexa maître de l'eau luttant contre un homme avide des flammes.

Elle rejoignit le bord du bassin avec l'aide de Lexa. À peine sortie, Lexa allait déjà prendre l'escalier. Clarke la suivit.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa proposa à Clarke de prendre le toboggan jaune.

\- T'avais pas dit qu'on irait ensemble ? demanda Clarke.

Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de retourner glisser seule.

\- Vas-y, je te suis, répondit la monitrice.

Clarke se mit en place avec précaution. Une fois assise, elle sentit des mains la pousser.

\- Lexa !

Elle fonça jusqu'au premier virage, regrettant la confiance qu'elle avait accordé à la monitrice. Au deuxième virage, elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle. Lexa la rattrapait.

\- Lexa, t'es dingue ! Tu vas me tomber dessus à la fin !

La monitrice arriva à sa hauteur et enroula ses bras autour de Clarke.

\- J'ai choisi ces toboggans pour ton père, je les connais par cœur, expliqua-t-elle.

Clarke essaya de se détendre, profiter de la glissade, mais le toboggan se terminera bientôt et elle chutera à nouveau. _Lexa est là_. Elle se le répéta plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas seule.

Lexa ne la lâcha pas même lorsqu'elles tombèrent à l'eau. Elles rejoignirent vite le bord. Assise, Clarke leva la tête. Elle venait d'emprunter ces deux toboggans qui l'avaient jetée à l'eau. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne consentait pas à s'immerger dans le moindre mètre.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Les derniers campeurs quittaient les bassins. Le parc allait bientôt fermer. Assise à côté d'elle, Lexa remuait lentement ses pieds dans l'eau.

\- Que penses-tu de la leçon de ce soir ? demanda celle-ci.

Clarke pouffa.

\- C'était une idée d'Anya ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Peut-être bien, plaisanta la monitrice.

Elles restèrent assises en silence un moment, bercées par la brise et l'eau qui se mouvait autour de leurs pieds. C'était un soir d'été agréable.

Les deux jeunes femmes prenaient souvent un moment pour se poser et apprécier le calme du camp. C'était parfois le soir, sur une barque, voguant sur le lac sous le ciel nocturne. C'était là, en fin de leçon, assises au bord du bassin l'une à côté de l'autre, les pieds dans l'eau et les cheveux libres. Plus besoin de bonnet de bain, d'élastique, de lunettes de piscine. Elles étaient libres. Elles choisissaient de profiter de l'instant.

\- Dis-moi, Clarke brisa le silence, à quoi cet exercice a-t-il servi ?

Lexa, qui regardait plus tôt le bassin, leva la tête.

\- Moi, à m'amuser. Toi, à accepter la chute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre celle-ci. Soit tu te laisses tomber à l'eau, soit tu restes coincée dans le toboggan. Aussi glissant soit-il, tu ne peux pas remonter.

Clarke comprenait la métaphore. Elle s'était coincée dans ses mensonges et avait tout fait pour prévenir la chute. Cette dernière n'avait été que plus dure.

\- J'avais quinze ans quand ton père a eu l'idée de ce camp, poursuivit Lexa. Il me parlait de ses idées et je trouvais qu'il manquait un élément important. Jake voulait un camp d'entraînement, il oubliait ce qui nous poussait à nager. La passion. La majorité des personnes ici ne peuvent vivre sans nager, sans cette sensation qui t'enrobe quand tu évolues dans l'eau. Je lui ai proposé ce parc aquatique en plein milieu du camp.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Elle prit le temps de détailler les éléments. Il y avait un bassin auquel elle avait peu porté attention, mais sa configuration lui donna idée de ce que c'était. Il ressemblait à une mer artificielle. Plus on s'y engouffrait, plus le bassin était profond. Des ronds noirs contre les murs identifiaient la nature de l'activité. Une piscine à vagues. Elle n'était pas active actuellement, mais Clarke en avait déjà entendu parler. Ses amis adoraient ça. Elle était sûrement la seule de ce camp à ne pas y avoir encore mis les pieds.

\- Papa aimait gagner, précisa Clarke. Il avait dû adorer nager fut un temps, mais la compétition l'a changé. C'est ce que je crois. Quand j'étais enfant, avant qu'il ne cesse sa carrière de nageur pour devenir entraîneur, il disait toujours qu'il allait gagner. Ce n'était pas l'envie de nager qui le poussait, c'était la médaille au bout. En grandissant, j'ai compris que la gloire avait pris le dessus sur sa passion.

Cette passion était toujours là, Clarke y croyait, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que l'envie de vaincre. Jake Griffin, même après sa mort, restait l'un des meilleurs nageurs de tous les temps. C'est pour ce titre qu'il s'était battu, pas pour faire part de son engouement pour la natation. Finalement, l'homme était passionné par la victoire.

Clarke s'était demandé, autrefois, si son père aimait nager simplement, par envie. S'il en ressentait encore du plaisir. Car Clarke ne l'avait pas ressenti émaner de lui depuis sa petite enfance. Cela, elle le ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec Lexa.

La championne aimait rappeler son titre par plaisanterie, fausse arrogance, mais elle adorait nager. Elle le disait, c'était un besoin. Lexa était une sirène. Clarke l'avait aussi dessinée. La monitrice l'inspirait beaucoup.

\- Finalement, ajouta Clarke, tu n'as jamais été comme lui. Tu as essayé de lui rappeler les bons côtés de la natation. Mêler ça à des jeux, qui peuvent nous enseigner d'autres choses, c'est une bonne idée.

Clarke était sincère, mais Lexa pouvait sentir que quelque chose l'embêtait. Clarke n'avait pas tout dit. Un souvenir lui revenait, qu'elle formula brièvement :

\- J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai failli me noyer. Mes parents étaient allés se coucher, et j'étais censée dormir depuis deux heures. Ils avaient accueilli des amis pour le dîner et avaient été trop fatigués pour refermer la piscine du jardin. Ils l'auraient fait le lendemain matin. Je suis sortie, et j'ai tenté ma chance. Je voulais faire comme Papa. Ça semblait si simple quand je le regardais nager. J'ai posé mon pyjama sur le côté et ai sauté dans l'eau. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, mes parents dormaient la fenêtre ouverte. Ma mère a entendu le _plouf_. Elle m'a vue depuis sa fenêtre, a hurlé et a couru pour me sauver. Mon père avait bu, il était épuisé. Quand il a appris ce qui s'était passé le lendemain, il m'a hurlé dessus. Il avait honte. Imagine l'info au JT : _La fille du champion de natation Jake Griffin meurt noyée à son domicile_. Depuis, je n'ai plus voulu faire comme lui. J'ai d'abord été réticente à l'idée de nager, jusqu'à refuser totalement de mettre un pied dans l'eau. Au final, ce n'était pas de l'eau dont j'avais réellement peur, mais du statut de mon père. Je savais que si j'apprenais à nager, je devrais être au minimum aussi douée que lui, voire meilleure. Cette histoire, il n'y a que Raven qui la connaissait, en dehors de mes parents.

Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Clarke redoutait la réaction de Lexa, car elle venait d'avouer pourquoi elle haïssait la natation. Pourquoi elle ne nagera jamais comme son père, comme Lexa, comme aucun campeur ici. Elle pensait avoir déçu Lexa en absence de paroles spontanées, mais dans le silence la main de la monitrice vint se poser sur la sienne.

Clarke observa les deux mains qui s'entrelaçaient naturellement, puis leva la tête pour aller chercher le regard de la monitrice. Elle lui souriait sobrement.

\- J'adorais Jake, raconta Lexa, parce qu'il m'a appris à croire en mes capacités et m'a poussée jusqu'aux Jeux Olympiques, jusqu'à ma première médaille d'or. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Mais la pression qu'il a posé sur mes épaules, je ne l'aurais pas supportée si je n'étais pas passionnée par ce que je faisais. Alors je crois qu'au final, tu as bien fait de t'échapper. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le faire, mais tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Clarke ne le dit pas, mais les mots de Lexa la touchaient. Elle avait dit de nombreuses fois à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait nager, et ça ne leur avait jamais suffi pour l'accepter. Lexa n'essayait pas de changer Clarke. Elle lui apprenait à nager pour qu'elle puisse survivre dans l'eau, pas pour faire d'elle une championne de natation. Lexa était bien placée pour savoir comment un élève de Jake Griffin se sentait.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, sans interruption. Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la monitrice et ferma les yeux, manquant de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Éventuellement, elles durent se lever et se séparer. Elles rejoignirent chacune leur habitation avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'elles n'avaient plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, Clarke se garait devant le chalet de Lexa. Elle avait emprunté une voiturette, dont le bruit attira Lexa dehors. C'était le début de soirée. Une fête allait bientôt commencer auprès du bassin de loisirs.

Sous le regard étonné de Lexa, Clarke saisit à l'arrière de la voiture une caisse remplie de matériel. C'est une fois la caisse déposée à l'intérieur du chalet que la jeune femme annonça :

\- Tu vas m'aider à faire la banderole pour l'exposition de fin de camp.

Lexa détailla le contenu de la boîte du regard. Un rouleau blanc, la banderole vierge. Des feutres, d'épais crayons noirs. Des bombes de couleurs.

\- Je... suis censée t'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était elle, désormais, qui faisait part de son doute. Clarke, quant à elle, rit.

\- Marcus me laisse en charge de l'atelier d'art. Je dois faire une banderole. J'aimerais que tu m'aides. J'ai esquissé des idées, mais je souhaite que tu ajoutes ta propre touche.

Elle désigna la boîte du regard. Son visage s'illuminait à la vue du matériel. Lexa comprit. Clarke l'invitait dans son monde.

\- Eh bien, répondit la monitrice, puisque je t'apprends à nager, je suppose que tu peux m'apprendre à dessiner. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec un crayon dans les mains.

Clarke gloussa en se baissant pour attraper un petit carnet au fond de la boîte. Accompagné d'un crayon à papier, il comportait des pages blanches. Elle le tendit à Lexa.

\- Si des idées te viennent, note ou dessine-les. On verra tout ça demain, si tu es libre. Je dois aller retrouver les autres, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Lexa accepta le carnet et hocha la tête. Elle détestait les arts manuels, mais avait adoré le temps passé avec Clarke. Pour elle, elle apprendrait tout.

Plus tard, Clarke discutait avec Octavia et Harper. Jasper était venu passer un peu de temps avec elles, puis était parti voir d'autres amis.

La nuit était tombée. La plupart des campeurs jouait encore dans la piscine tandis que le restant discutait, un verre à la main, autour du bassin. Clarke préférait ne pas trop s'approcher de ce dernier pour éviter toute mauvaise blague.

Harper ne tarda pas à quitter ses amies pour aller retrouver un jeune homme jovial, Monty.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, toi, hein ? dit Clarke à Octavia. D'abord Raven qui s'absente avec un moniteur, puis Jasper, Harper, ne reste plus que nous deux.

La musique faisait vibrer sa peau, traversait ses muscles. Des campeurs se réunissaient pour danser. Octavia ne portait que peu d'attention à son amie.

\- O, l'interpella Clarke.

La nageuse réagit à peine.

\- Désolée, je dois y aller, s'excusa cette dernière.

Clarke se retrouva seule. Elle constata rapidement, sans grande surprise, la raison du départ d'Octavia. Celle-ci était allée retrouver Lincoln.

\- Elles me lâchent toutes pour un moniteur, grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais faire de même, répondit une femme derrière elle.

C'était évidemment Lexa qui venait de faire irruption. Clarke l'avait aperçue quelques fois pendant la soirée, mais la monitrice avait été occupée et la jeune Griffin avait préféré ne pas la déranger.

\- J'ai passé la soirée à donner des conseils à des élèves, expliqua la monitrice qui s'était arrêtée devant Clarke.

Lexa avait les cheveux détachés, regroupés sur une épaule. Ils ondulaient légèrement. Clarke se retint de lever la main pour les toucher.

\- C'est pour ça que tu viens voir la seule personne ici à ne pas savoir nager, répliqua-t-elle.

Lexa retint un sourire en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle évita de commenter ce fait. Elle invita Clarke à aller se promener loin du bruit.

Les deux jeunes femmes vagabondèrent jusqu'au ponton, mais elles ne montèrent pas dans une barque. Leurs chaussures ôtées, elles s'assirent au bord du ponton et laissèrent leurs pieds tremper dans l'eau sombre.

\- Je préférerais ne pas aller à ces soirées, avoua Lexa. Après la journée de cours, j'aime m'isoler et profiter du calme. Être moi-même, plutôt que la championne sur qui tout le monde compte.

Clarke n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Lexa savait qu'elle pouvait le lui dire, que Clarke, en tant que fille de Jake Griffin, supportait le même poids.

Ce fut Clarke, cette fois, qui saisit la main de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elles contemplèrent en silence le reflet de la lune sur le lac. Ces quatre derniers jours, ces moments passés ensemble leur étaient devenus vitaux. Chaque jour, chacune attendait avec impatience ce moment qu'elles partageront ensemble. Il n'était plus seulement question de se comprendre. Elles ne faisaient que suivre ce sentiment de fraîcheur légère dans leur poitrine qui, en plein été, les rapprochait.

Ce soir-là, le reflet du lac montrait deux silhouettes qui se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, alors que les deux jeunes femmes restaient assises sur le ponton, leurs mains entrelacées et la paix dans l'âme.


	9. Chapitre 9

**L'avant-dernier chapitre arrive en ce jour de rentrée ! J'espère que celle-ci se passe bien pour vous.**

**Le dernier chapitre arrivera dans une semaine au plus tard. Il est bientôt temps de clôturer cette histoire estivale.**

**Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

La dernière semaine de camp était entamée. Les campeurs s'extasiaient à l'approche de la course finale, mais ils craignaient aussi la fin du séjour.

Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de cela. La fin du séjour signifiait pour elle la libération. Plus de cours, plus de piscine, plus l'ombre du fantôme de son père pour la suivre partout dans le camp. Mais depuis une semaine, Clarke se promenait dans le camp Arkadia avec plus de légèreté.

Lexa ne voyait plus son rôle de monitrice comme un fardeau. Elle n'était plus seulement une championne internationale de natation, mais une jeune femme de vingt-et-un an. Elle avait tenté d'esquisser sa jeunesse sur le carnet que Clarke lui avait offert, mais sur le papier elle n'était pas adroite.

C'est sur la grande banderole que Clarke et Lexa dessinaient à présent. La jeune Griffin, devenue professeure d'arts, expliquait à son élève comment dessiner un objet ou un paysage simplement.

\- Ne force pas sur le feutre, Lexa. Laisse-le glisser, guide-le sur la banderole.

Ce qu'elles dessinaient, on ne le saura que lorsque la banderole sera terminée. C'est au bord de la plage, en face de la terrasse de la petite cafétéria, là où les campeurs venaient parfois se poser en fin d'après-midi, que Clarke et Lexa s'étaient installées.

Le soleil se couchait, sa lumière orangée éclairant chaleureusement les deux compagnes. Il n'y avait personne sur la plage. Les campeurs dînaient ou profitaient encore un peu des bassins. Bientôt, ils rejoindront leur chalet ou iront profiter des activités de soirées proposées par les animateurs.

\- Mince, se désola Lexa.

Elle avait raté son trait. Clarke, qui dessinait à l'autre bout, contourna la banderole pour lui porter secours. Elle saisit la main de Lexa qui tenait le feutre et l'aida à corriger ses contours.

\- Tu n'es pas gauchère ? s'étonna la nageuse.

Elle comprenait mieux la vulnérabilité de Clarke dans l'eau, alors qu'elle se trouvait elle-même dans une position inconfortable. Elle, un feutre dans les mains ? Improbable. Et pourtant, elle était en train de réaliser un chef-d'oeuvre.

\- Si, répondit l'artiste. Mais j'ai des années d'entraînements derrière moi.

Clarke l'aidait à dessiner de la main droite. Lexa ne répondit pas, car l'aisance qu'elle avait dans l'eau, Clarke l'avait dans l'art. Si tous les campeurs connaissaient le talent de Clarke, ils l'admireraient plus encore que si elle avait été aussi bonne nageuse que son père. C'est ce que croyait Lexa, en cet instant, alors qu'elle contemplait la chevelure blonde briller et flotter au rythme des mouvements de la jeune femme sur la banderole.

\- Les campeurs ont vraiment de la chance de t'avoir en prof d'arts plastiques, lui dit-elle. Quand ils verront ton oeuvre, ils seront époustouflés. Et au final, ils comprendront. La natation, ça n'a jamais été ton truc. Tu as un talent incroyable.

Lexa avait eu l'honneur de consulter les carnets de dessin de la jeune Griffin. Elle réalisait des portraits époustouflants. Des paysages impressionnants. Les dessins abstraits, Lexa avait du mal à les interpréter, mais elle les trouvait aussi magnifiques.

\- _Notre_ oeuvre, Lex. On fait ça ensemble.

Clarke y tenait, alors Lexa avait accepté. Comment refuser ? La jeune Griffin vivait pour l'art, comme Lexa ne pouvait vivre sans nager. Elles avaient une même passion brûlante, même si elle ne concernait pas le même domaine. C'est peut-être cela qui les poussa à se donner rendez-vous plus tard ce soir, pour un cours de natation que Lexa avait accepté de reporter le matin même. Clarke avait voulu terminer ses plans pour la banderole. Lexa n'avait osé briser cette lueur dans les yeux de la jeune Griffin.

Elles se séparèrent finalement. Lexa était chargée de ramener la banderole et la caisse de matériel à son chalet, où elles étaient précieusement gardées. Clarke devait aller se changer au sien.

* * *

Clarke fut surprise par la présence d'un moniteur dans son chalet. Finn Collins. Il était assis au bord du lit de Raven. La jeune femme grimaçait. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Finn s'inquiétait. Il ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. Raven lui intimait de ne pas appeler l'infirmière.

\- On roulait en tandem et elle a commencé à avoir mal, expliqua Finn, paniqué. Elle s'est pris les pieds dans ses pédales et on est tombés. J'ai essayé de-

\- Lève-toi Finn, j'ai besoin de la place, ordonna Clarke.

Elle s'installa au bord du lit et s'affaira. Finn regardait. Clarke avait remarqué le comportement de Raven ces derniers jours. Elle sortait plus, semblait heureuse ici. L'autre soir, elle dansait avec le jeune homme. Il était évident que les deux faisaient la paire.

Clarke ôta l'orthèse de son amie. Son pantalon n'était pas déchiré, il n'y avait pas d'égratignure. C'était sa hanche qui lui faisait mal. Elle était tombée dessus. Clarke fit des gestes précis qui surprenaient Finn.

\- Comment tu sais faire ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que Raven serrait les dents pour contrer la douleur.

Clarke fut soulagée de constater que la hanche de sa voisine était toujours en place.

\- Sa mère est médecin, répondit Raven en tentative de distraction. Elle lui a appris les soins à me prodiguer en cas de problème.

Clarke souleva doucement le genou de Raven. Elle lui fit plier et déplier à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle se leva et ordonna à Finn de s'asseoir. Elle lui montra des gestes simples pour qu'il poursuive à sa place. Elle alla chercher dans l'armoire la trousse de secours de Raven.

\- Tu lui donnes un anti-douleur avec un verre d'eau et tu lui appliques ce gel, lui expliqua-t-elle. Si demain matin Raven ne peut pas marcher malgré le port de l'orthèse, tu appelles l'infirmière. Elle saura quoi faire.

\- Non, objecta Raven. Pas besoin de l'infirmière.

Clarke savait pourquoi Raven ne voulait pas qu'une figure d'autorité intervienne. Celle-ci appellerait sa mère et Raven rentrerait aussitôt. Raven souhaitait terminer le séjour. Elle pouvait réussir.

\- Rav, soupira Clarke. Ta chute me semble bénigne mais je ne suis pas médecin. Tu ne peux pas risquer une nouvelle opération.

Raven baissa les yeux. Si elle se blessait gravement à nouveau, l'opération pourrait lui coûter la capacité de marcher. À chaque moindre chute, sa mère lui faisait passer une radio. C'était pour son bien, mais Raven détestait qu'on lui rappelle son handicap.

\- Tu vas où toi, puisque tu refiles les tâches à Finn ? changea-t-elle de conversation.

Clarke prenait des affaires dans l'armoire. Elle se retourna, une tenue de rechange et son maillot de bain dans les mains.

\- J'ai un cours qui m'attend. Mais si tu veux que je reste, je le ferai.

Le sourire de Raven prit Clarke de court. La jeune femme souffrait encore, mais le regard qu'elle échangea avec Finn en dit long à Clarke.

\- À chacun son moniteur, hein ? se moqua la jeune femme alitée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pourtant été discrète, non ? Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Lexa, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Rien ne s'était passé. Pendant un instant, Clarke se surprit à en être déçue.

\- Prends soin d'elle, Finn. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, mieux vaut que tu restes là.

Clarke alla se changer dans la salle de bain et, en sortant, Raven lui lança :

\- T'as qu'à dormir chez Lexa, je suis sûre qu'elle dira pas non.

Lui faisant dos, Clarke roula les yeux. Elle se tourna une fois avant de partir pour répliquer :

\- J'espère pour toi que Finn est un bon infirmier, parce que tu viens de gagner le droit de te débrouiller.

En chemin pour le petit bassin, Clarke croisa une voiture de surveillants. La personne qui la conduisait l'avait arrêtée. Clarke avait dû lui expliquer qu'elle se rendait en cours. Sa gorge s'était serrée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix l'interpeller.

Diyoza. Le garde du corps de sa famille que sa mère avait refusé de licencier après la mort de Jake. La femme, dont l'âge se situait en fin de trentaine, avait brièvement expliqué à Clarke que sa mère l'envoyait pour la protéger.

Protéger ou surveiller, Clarke avait décidé de prendre un autre chemin pour se rendre au bassin où Lexa l'attendait. Un chemin qu'une voiturette ne pouvait emprunter. Après avoir assuré ses arrières, Clarke retrouvait enfin Lexa sur le bord de la piscine.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit la monitrice qui nageait seule.

La nuit tombée, Clarke jetait régulièrement des regards autour d'elle pour vérifier que la lumière d'une lampe torche n'apparaissait pas entre les arbres. Diyoza ne pouvait la trouver avec Lexa. Elle le dirait à sa mère, et Abby lui ferait la misère pour les dix prochaines années.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un souci en chemin.

Elle entra dans l'eau et essaya de nager jusqu'à Lexa. La monitrice s'approcha un peu pour l'aider, et lui tendit une main pour la soutenir.

Clarke lui expliqua sa rencontre importune. Lexa lui proposa de nager jusqu'au bord opposé pour discuter un peu. Clarke put se tenir d'une main sur ce dernier. Il lui était plus simple de s'exprimer ainsi, sans l'eau qui venait narguer sa bouche lorsqu'elle essayait de flotter seule.

\- Abby n'a plus rien pour te faire chanter, non ? demanda Lexa. Pourquoi essaies-tu encore de te cacher ?

C'était une bonne question. Clarke se la posait souvent depuis sa dispute avec sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé suite à ça. Abigail Griffin avait déjà refusé l'école d'art à sa fille et l'avait forcée à prendre des cours de natation. Clarke n'avait plus rien à perdre du chantage de sa mère.

\- Je crois que j'ai peur de me retrouver seule. Je sais que ma mère ne m'abandonnera pas, mais elle devait m'aider à financer mes études. Papa et elle ont mis de l'argent de côté pour ça. J'ai fait des recherches l'an dernier pour savoir si je pourrais aller seule en école d'art, mais je ne pourrai pas assumer tous les frais. Et un prêt est hors de question. C'est un milieu trop incertain pour se mettre un crédit sur le dos.

Lexa hocha la tête, car elle savait. C'est grâce à Jake qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de l'argent. Il l'avait poussée sur la scène internationale, ce qui avait amené à la jeune femme un revenu largement suffisant pour être indépendante. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide financière. Son succès l'avait sauvée.

\- Si tes parents t'avaient autant aidée qu'ils l'avaient fait pour moi, tu aurais pu obtenir une bourse. Ils n'auraient rien eu à payer, ton art aurait suffi à convaincre les jurés.

Clarke sourit faiblement. Lexa avait peut-être raison, mais ça ne pouvait plus importer. Clarke devait aller de l'avant.

\- Et si on passait à ce cours, hein ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas passer la soirée à me lamenter.

Lexa acquiesça. Elle lui expliqua le premier exercice.

Jusqu'au troisième exercice, Clarke n'eut pas de grande difficulté. Elle connaissait ce genre d'exercice et s'appliquait. Le suivant, cependant, s'avérait plus compliqué pour la jeune femme.

Le bassin, à son niveau le plus profond, plongeait jusqu'à deux mètres vingt. Lexa avait lâché un anneau noir au fond de l'eau. Deux lumières murales éclairaient discrètement le fond de la piscine. Clarke devait plonger et récupérer l'anneau.

\- Tu ne veux pas le mettre du côté à un mètre quatre-vingt ? tenta-t-elle de négocier.

Lexa refusa et l'encouragea. Elle sentait l'appréhension de Clarke. Elle lui accorda son aide.

\- Je vais plonger quelques secondes avant toi. Je t'attendrai au fond et t'aiderai à remonter si besoin.

Clarke accepta la proposition. Elle attendit que Lexa plonge, prit sa respiration et s'immergea à son tour. Elle n'avait pas mis de lunettes, l'eau lui piquait un peu les yeux, mais elle suivit la lueur et alla attraper l'anneau. Les yeux ouverts eux aussi sans protection, Lexa souriait. À cinq mètres derrière elle, un rond de lumière entourait sa silhouette. Sans bonnet de bain - ce qui était contraire au règlement, leurs cheveux flottaient autour d'elles.

Clarke voulait rester plus longtemps au fond de la piscine, mais contrairement à Lexa, elle peinait à se stabiliser. Alors que l'eau commençait à la pousser à la surface, Lexa attrapa l'anneau que Clarke tenait fermement dans sa main. Clarke se surprit à tendre sa main libre que Lexa saisit.

Elle ne pensait pas au manque d'air. Elle ne voyait que la silhouette de Lexa faiblement éclairée. Lexa ne voyait que la chevelure dorée et la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur le visage de Clarke.

Surplombées par l'obscurité nocturne, les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfermées dans une bulle aquatique. Clarke ferma les yeux, irrités par le chlore. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir, car Lexa la tenait. Elle se laissa couler, tandis que Lexa l'attirait à elle. Ses pieds touchèrent le fond. Elle ouvrit un instant les yeux pour apprécier le sourire de Lexa une nouvelle fois, dans ce cadre si particulier, là où elle n'aurait jamais cru aller deux semaines plus tôt.

Lexa l'attira contre elle. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille. Dans ce milieu qui n'était pas le sien, Clarke se sentait bien. Elle expira des petites bulles d'air en émettant un sourire radieux. Elle sentit l'eau bouger contre son visage, le mouvement créé par l'approche de Lexa qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enlacées, embrassées, elles oublièrent l'eau autour d'elles. Celle-ci ne les oublia pas, puisqu'elle les repoussa à la surface en un tourbillon de fines bulles. Clarke et Lexa se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Au bord, Clarke respirait bruyamment, sa gorge secouée de gloussements. Lexa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle souhaita réitérer son acte, mais Clarke fut interpellée par autre chose. Derrière Lexa, une lumière perçait les bois.

Clarke sortit de l'eau en hâte.

\- Prends tes affaires et cours, ordonna-t-elle à sa compagne.

Lexa s'exécuta sans poser de question. Elles fuirent à l'opposé de la lumière. Lexa tirait Clarke par la main, la guidant à travers le sous-bois. Quand elles furent enfin à l'abri dans son chalet, Lexa la lâcha enfin. À son grand étonnement, Clarke rit à gorge déployée.

\- Ça va, Clarke ?

Clarke enroula sa serviette autour d'elle. Cette soirée lui paraissait improbable. Un drôle de rêve. Celui dont on se souvient toute sa vie. Mais c'était vrai. Ce qui se passait était vraiment vrai, et Clarke avait l'impression de prendre sa première bouffée d'air depuis longtemps. Elle avait eu la sensation de se noyer pendant des années, et c'est au fond de l'eau que Lexa l'avait sauvée.

Lexa, quant à elle, marchait avec légèreté, alors que la gravité hors de l'eau lui avait semblé si rude. Elle accepta le rire de Clarke comme réponse et l'attira dans ses bras. Elles s'enlacèrent longtemps, simplement, debout là dans la pièce. Elles n'acceptèrent de se détacher que pour aller se changer.

Elles ne discutèrent pas ce soir-là. Elles restèrent allongées sur le lit de Lexa, mains entrelacées, le cœur léger et le ventre palpitant. Une heure après leur arrivée, de la lumière perça les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres de l'entrée. Clarke se leva brusquement, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Elle se cacha dans la salle de bain.

On toqua à la porte d'entrée. Lexa alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, Diyoza braquait une lampe torche sur l'intérieur du chalet. Éblouie, Lexa grogna :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure ?

Diyoza abaissa sa lampe.

\- Mon collègue et moi recherchons Clarke Griffin. Le couvre-feu a débuté depuis deux heures, elle n'est pas à son chalet.

Lexa ne pensait pas Clarke autant surveillée. La jeune Griffin n'était pas paranoïaque, elle était vraiment fliquée. Cela agaça Lexa.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle dort peut-être chez une amie, ou avec un garçon. J'ai vu beaucoup d'amourettes de vacances apparaître ces quinze derniers jours.

Diyoza la fixa, perplexe. Elle n'était pas amusée par ses heures supplémentaires de travail.

\- Nous avons croisé des campeurs qui nous ont signalé que vous passiez du temps avec Mademoiselle Griffin ces jours derniers.

\- Les campeurs pensent aussi que je suis la Lexa Woods qui a gagné le concours du plus rapide mangeur de _hot dogs_ en deux mille seize, mais il s'agit en fait d'un homonyme. Puis-je retourner dormir ? Je donne un cours tôt demain.

Diyoza releva sa lampe torche, regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle devrait fouiller, mais elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Elle demanda tout de même :

\- Puis-je jeter un oeil dans votre chalet ? Madame Griffin n'aimerait pas apprendre la disparition de sa fille.

Lexa se tendit. Elle passait une bonne soirée auparavant. Elle voulait aller dormir, Clarke allongée auprès d'elle. Elle voulait se réveiller à ses côtés demain matin. Cette pensée la motiva à se débarrasser du garde du corps au plus vite.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis sûre que Clarke va bien. Elle est majeure, laissez-là respirer. Moi, je vais dormir. Vous me tiendrez au courant demain. Si elle n'est pas revenue, je vous aiderais à la chercher.

Elle claqua la porte avant que Diyoza puisse répondre. Elle attendit en silence que la voiturette reparte. Que la lumière des phares et lampes torches disparaissent. Deux minutes plus tard, Clarke se glissa discrètement hors de la salle de bain. Elle s'assit à côté de Lexa sur le lit. Elle voulut la remercier, mais elle avait peur que Diyoza l'entende et vienne l'arracher de ce cocon. La garde n'était pourtant plus là. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue de Lexa. Cette dernière tourna la tête et obtint un baiser de remerciement. Il était doux, apaisant.

Le calme retrouva le chalet. Clarke et Lexa purent s'allonger, s'envelopper dans le fin duvet d'été. La main de Clarke retrouva celle de Lexa, par crainte de se réveiller et de découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais c'était réel, et dans cette réalité Clarke s'endormait auprès de la jeune femme dont elle tombait amoureuse. Lexa n'avait plus besoin de nier, alors qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Pendant ce séjour, les contraires s'opposaient dans leur similarité. Toutes les deux dans ce même lit, elles étaient apaisées. Exténuées, elles laissèrent le sommeil les emporter.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui les réveilla le lendemain matin, mais un bruit à la porte. On toquait. Clarke et Lexa n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que la porte s'ouvrait. On pénétra dans le chalet.

Les deux jeunes femmes clignèrent des yeux, éblouies par la lumière de l'aube.

\- Clarke, je t'avais interdit de t'approcher d'elle !

Abigail Griffin, débordante d'inquiétude et de colère, se tenait droite devant le lit. Clarke et Lexa se redressèrent, assises l'une près de l'autre. Clarke n'osait y croire, mais ce cauchemar était aussi réel que le rêve qu'elle avait vécu la veille.

\- Lève-toi, Clarke, ordonna Abigail. On rentre à la maison.

Clarke se leva, mais non pour obéir. Elle s'arrêta devant sa mère, qui avait dû obtenir le double de la clé de Marcus.

\- Je ne viendrai pas. Je n'irai pas en fac de médecine. Je vais terminer ce séjour et je rentrerai ensuite. Sauf si tu ne veux pas que je rentre.

Sa mère eut un mouvement de recul. Sa fille lui tenait tête, pour de bon cette fois. Elle lui posait un ultimatum. Pourtant, Abigail avait toujours souhaité lui offrir le meilleur. Clarke avait été l'opposé de l'enfant qu'elle s'était attendu à élever. Ni Abigail ni Jake n'avait su comment répondre aux besoins de leur fille.

Lexa se leva du lit par précaution, mais elle ne s'interposa pas. Elle laissa leur espace de discussion aux mère et fille.

\- Ton père et moi avons tout préparé pour toi. Tu n'as pas à payer tes études, ni ton logement. Je ne comprends pas, Clarke.

Le poing de Clarke se serra. L'amertume l'empêcha presque de répondre, mais elle y parvint :

\- Tu veux que j'aille étudier la médecine, puis que j'épouse un homme et aie des enfants. Papa et toi avez toujours su, pourtant, que ce n'est pas la vie que je souhaite mener. J'irai en école d'art que tu le veuilles ou non.

Abigail fulminait. Elle n'avait pu avoir qu'un seul enfant et avait espéré lui faire hériter de son don ou de celui de son père. Clarke n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Abigail ne pouvait rien faire contre sa fille devenue majeure, hormis refuser de la soutenir et l'enfoncer dans le malheur.

\- Que tu te rebelles est une chose, essaya-t-elle de répliquer calmement, mais que tu te serves ainsi de Lexa pour m'énerver... je te pensais plus responsable.

Lexa s'avança, prête à s'interposer, mais Clarke répondit avant. La jeune Griffin ne rendit pas à sa mère sa colère. Quand il s'agissait de Lexa, une autre émotion prenait le dessus.

\- Lexa m'apprend à nager, Maman. Et je lui enseigne une notion que Papa n'a jamais su lui inculquer : vivre pour soi, pas pour la gloire.

\- Vous appreniez tout ça dans ce lit, évidemment, s'indigna Abigail qui sentait la défaite approcher.

\- T'as eu raison de m'envoyer ici, ajouta Clarke. J'ai trouvé le chemin de la liberté, et je tombe amoureuse d'une femme formidable. Après ce séjour, je suivrai ma propre route. Avec toi, je l'espère.

Elle se tourna et tendit une main vers Lexa.

\- Et toi, termina-t-elle.

Lexa se joignit à elle, fière de saisir sa main en cet instant. Abigail la dévisagea. Elle avait tort depuis le début. Elle avait essayé de faire bien. Elle avait vu sa fille rebelle, alors que le reflet de Clarke était simplement différent du profil qu'elle avait imaginé pour son bébé.

\- C'est vrai, Abby, confirma Lexa. Jake et toi aviez peut-être honte de votre fille pour que vous évitiez de me la présenter. Il s'avère que Clarke est incroyable. J'espère la revoir après le camp, si elle le veut bien.

La main de Clarke serra la sienne en guise d'approbation. Abigail les contempla, sa fille tenant la main de la jeune femme qu'elle avait imaginé comme enfant parfait. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, au final. Abigail aimait sa fille, malgré les erreurs et les malentendus, et elle aimait Lexa. Les deux ensemble, ça ne devrait pas lui poser problème.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez... souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps. Elle quitta le chalet, confuse. Elle avait des souvenirs et des faits à remettre en ordre dans son esprit.

Dans le chalet, Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa, son visage marqué par des larmes de soulagement. Lexa la serra contre elle, rassurée.

Elles étaient libres, pourtant elles peinèrent à se défaire de cette embrassade.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir,**

**avec un certain retard, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis débordée en ce moment. Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes/phrases étranges.**

**Si vous espériez un chapitre plus long pour la fin, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pu faire mieux. Je devais terminer cette histoire en été justement en prévision de septembre, mais ça n'a finalement pas été possible.**

**J'espère tout de même que cette histoire estivale vous a plu. **

**Je profite de cette note pour annoncer une petite suite pour "De tous les maux". Il s'agira de quelques courts chapitres pour montrer ce que sont devenues nos héroïnes quelques années plus tard. Je ne peux cependant pas vous donner de date de sortie. Cela sera sûrement en fin d'année.**

**J'écris aussi une histoire originale que j'espère pouvoir vous présenter éventuellement. Cela fait beaucoup de projets d'écriture, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile à gérer avec l'IRL. Sur ce, après cette petite page news, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Les lignes sur le papier n'étaient pas exactement comme celles que Lexa voyait devant elle. Un énième coup de gomme abîma la feuille. Elle posa le carnet à côté d'elle. L'eau immergeait ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Clarke essayait de nager la brasse. Quand elle remarqua que Lexa avait posé le carnet de dessin, elle la rejoignit maladroitement au bord du bassin.

Le dessin n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle voyait les efforts qu'y mettait Lexa. Elle s'assit au bord du bassin, à côté de la monitrice.

\- Pour ajouter de la profondeur, débute tes traits au plus bas de la feuille.

Clarke donna ses conseils pour dessiner le bassin en perspective. Quand elle eut terminé, Lexa réessaya. Le résultat fut plus concluant. Son sourire satisfait enjoua Clarke.

\- Tu m'as tellement appris en si peu de temps, commenta Lexa. J'ai hâte de voir tes tableaux.

Clarke gloussa. Elle lui avait parlé de ses peintures. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient commencé à parler de l'après-camp, cet après où elles apprendraient à se connaître dans leur vie quotidienne. Elles ne savaient pas encore comment elles allaient gérer leur situation, Lexa poursuivant des études et ses entraînements, Clarke souhaitant entrer dans l'une des formations d'art où elle avait postulé au cours de l'année dans le dos de sa mère.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais venir étudier près de toi, proposa Clarke. Tu es dans l'une des meilleures universités et... et j'y avais postulé. Ils ont une option mise en scène dans leur programme d'arts plastiques, mais...

Elle fut interrompue par Lexa qui se mit à l'eau. Elle avait déposé le carnet derrière elle, en sécurité. Lexa vint devant Clarke et posa ses mains sur les genoux de celle-ci.

\- C'est cher, répondit la monitrice. Tu dois convaincre ta mère de t'aider, c'est ça ?

Clarke hocha la tête. Lexa la saisit au bassin et l'attira doucement à l'eau avec elle. Clarke se sentait perdue dans les choix qu'elle devait faire. Si sa mère ne l'aidait pas, elle ne pourrait pas étudier.

\- Tu sais, je ne compte pas vous abandonner, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke leva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

\- Ton père a été une figure paternelle pour moi, et ta mère m'a toujours acceptée. Je crois que depuis le décès de Jake, elle craigne que je coupe les ponts. Même si je n'étais pas avec toi, ça n'arriverait pas. Je suis reconnaissante du soutien que ta mère a pu m'apporter, et je suis sûre que je peux t'aider à lui faire comprendre le fait que tu aies aussi besoin d'elle.

Clarke détourna le regard, honteuse. Elle n'avait pas seulement besoin de sa mère pour l'argent que son père et elle avaient mis de côté, mais parce qu'au fond, elle s'était longtemps sentie mise à l'écart par ses parents. Elle s'était battue avec son double, la personne que ses parents voulaient qu'elle soit, et celle qu'elle était vraiment, que ses parents n'avaient su accepter. Elle voulait réparer cela, car malgré la rancœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle l'aimait profondément et avait encore besoin d'elle. Elle n'était pas prête à se détacher de ses parents, malgré la coupure subite que le décès avait provoqué entre son père et elle.

\- Je lui parlerai, répondit-elle. Et... on verra bien.

Il fallait encore qu'elle parle seule à seule avec sa mère. Elle ne savait pas si Abigail acceptait la relation de sa fille avec Lexa, mais elle ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle sa mère pourrait s'y opposer.

* * *

Au sortir de son cours de natation, Clarke croisa Anya qui allait se mettre en place pour le cours commun qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner. La femme s'arrêta auprès de la jeune Griffin. Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées ces derniers jours. Clarke ne l'avait qu'aperçue de loin au réfectoire.

\- Les cours de Lexa semblent efficaces, commenta Anya.

L'air sévère de la femme fit lever le sourcil gauche de Clarke. La monitrice trentenaire, qui avait remporté sa première médaille d'or à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, avait une aura froide qui rendait Clarke anxieuse.

\- Plus efficaces que les tiens, renchérit Clarke.

Elle se sentait plus en sécurité à l'idée qu'Anya était proche de Lexa, car si la première s'en prenait à elle, la seconde viendrait à son secours.

Au grand étonnement de Clarke, Anya ne tenta pas de l'assassiner. Au contraire, elle sourit.

\- Il vous aurait quand même fallu un sacré coup de pouce, à vous deux.

Clarke repensa aux cours particuliers d'Anya. Une façon d'enseigner qui l'avait poussée à courir jusqu'au chalet de Lexa pour lui demander son aide. Clarke avait vu Anya comme un démon sadique, mais elle n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise personne. Lexa ne serait pas son amie si c'était le cas.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Clarke, qui voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la terrible monitrice.

Le sourire d'Anya s'adoucit un instant, et Clarke crut voir l'image de Lexa flotter dans son regard. Cet air disparut aussitôt, et le malice revint sur le visage de la femme.

\- Je tiens à Lexa. Jake était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'était pas bien depuis son décès. Je savais que tu ne la laissais pas indifférente. J'espérais que tu puisses l'aider, mais tu avais tes propres soucis. Je suis soulagée de vous voir vous entraider.

Entraider, c'était le mot. Elles s'entraidaient. Avec une grande proximité. Clarke sourit. Elle se fichait de la souffrance ressentie au début du séjour. Elle ne ressentait que la chaleur que sa relation avec Lexa lui prodiguait. Tout allait bien, désormais. C'est grâce à l'espoir qu'elle pouvait aborder chaque jour avec légèreté.

\- Merci, Anya. Tu as une drôle de façon d'aider les gens, mais au final, ça nous a été favorable.

Anya hocha la tête. La conversation clôturée, elles purent reprendre leur chemin.

Clarke passa la soirée à terminer la banderole. Il n'avait manqué que quelques touches de couleurs. Le temps venait pour cette banderole d'être présentée au grand public.

* * *

Le jour de la course finale était venu. Les caméras de télévision s'étaient déplacées pour découvrir les nouveaux talents du Camp Arkadia. Les campeurs étaient anxieux. Clarke faisait les cent pas dans le chalet de Lexa, où elle était entrée en trombe après avoir entendu les questions d'un journaliste.

\- Qui leur a dit ça, bon sang ! maugréait-elle.

Lexa, de tempérament calme, essayait de la rassurer.

\- On peut leur dire que notre course a été annulée, tu sais. Quelqu'un a dû les contacter en début de séjour pour leur donner l'information, avant que le camp n'apprenne que tu ne savais pas nager.

Clarke savait nager, désormais, mais elle ne nageait pas assez bien pour concourir contre quiconque, encore moins contre la championne de natation la plus prisée du moment pour son âge et sa catégorie. Cependant, elle voulait agir, montrer qu'elle était capable. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme qui craignait l'eau et la réputation de son père. Elle assumait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait le montrer au monde. Elle était Clarke Griffin, et la natation n'était pas son don.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, déclara-t-elle.

Et Clarke expliqua son plan à Lexa.

* * *

Avant les affrontements entre moniteurs et campeurs, une course particulière était prévue. Les journalistes avaient entendu dire que Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods allaient s'affronter, mais les rumeurs couraient aussi sur la jeune Griffin. Savait-elle nager, finalement ? Ils assumèrent que oui lorsque les caméras se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes qui se mettaient en place sur la plateforme flottante. Elle couvrait pour l'occasion la partie gauche du lac, permettant aux nageurs de plonger directement en eaux profondes.

Sur la plateforme boisée, Lexa ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa compagne.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Clarke ?

La jeune Griffin, sous l'œil curieux du monde des nageurs, avait une idée qui ne la rassurait pas. Mais encore une fois, elle sentait la présence de Lexa à ses côtés. Elle ne risquait rien. Et ce fait la poussait à confronter sa peur.

On leur ordonna de se mettre en position. Debout au bord du ponton, elles se placèrent pour plonger. Clarke chercha une dernière fois le regard de Lexa. La championne lui sourit. Clarke détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, le souvenir du sourire de Lexa ancré dans son esprit. Le coup de sifflet retentit.

Lexa plongea avec grâce, mais une fois remontée elle ne fila pas. Clarke était entrée maladroitement dans l'eau, encore incapable de plonger comme un nageur expérimenté. Elle rejoignit Lexa à la brasse. Une fois réunies dans les eaux du lac, les deux entamèrent un crawl. Lexa, réputée pour sa vitesse, avançait lentement dans l'eau. Elle suivait le rythme de la jeune femme à sa gauche.

Les campeurs étaient silencieux. C'était un bel acte des deux femmes. De Lexa, pour avoir accepté de rester aux côtés de son élève plutôt que de concourir face aux caméras. De Clarke, pour s'être mise à l'eau alors que toutes ces années elle était restée à l'abri des médias, sur la terre ferme. Les journalistes, étonnés, restaient sans voix.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à la plateforme opposée, cent mètres après leur départ, elles montèrent l'une après l'autre. Clarke, heureuse d'avoir réussi à nager sans aide - bien que la présence de la monitrice l'ait aidée - se jeta au cou de Lexa. Les caméras capturèrent l'image de Lexa Woods et Clarke Griffin, enlacées au-dessus du lac, sous le ciel bleu et le rayon de soleil d'été qui brillait comme un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci, susurra Clarke.

Elle se redressa pour croiser le regard jovial de Lexa. Ce visage qu'elle dépréciait autrefois, pour son association avec le métier de son père, mais qu'elle adorait aujourd'hui.

\- Merci à toi, Clarke. Tu m'as accordé cette nage, finalement.

C'est cette image qui fera la couverture des magasines. Les deux jeunes femmes, si proches de Jake Griffin, que l'on avait attendu séparées par la compétition, étaient alors liées. Il ne manquait qu'une touche finale, un dernier événement pour montrer ce que leur complicité avait pu accomplir au cours de ce séjour.

* * *

Le soir suivant la compétition, la cérémonie de clôture avait eu lieu. Après la remise des médailles, tous étaient invités à rejoindre le réfectoire pour profiter d'un buffet et de l'exposition que les campeurs attendaient impatiemment.

\- Je crois que tu as réussi à faire aimer l'art à des accrocs du sport, plaisanta Octavia, dont la médaille d'or trônait fièrement autour du cou.

Clarke sourit, son regard se perdant sur le symbole de la médaille. Les initiales de son père... que de nouveaux futurs champions du monde de natation portaient fièrement. Jake Griffin était une inspiration pour beaucoup, et Clarke avait eu peur d'entacher la réputation de son père. C'était a priori le contraire qui se produisit, car lorsque Clarke et Lexa montèrent sur l'estrade pour présenter l'exposition, les applaudissements les accueillirent chaleureusement.

\- Ce séjour a été plein de rebondissements, commença Clarke.

Ce début provoqua un gloussement général.

\- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances, mais malgré mes défauts j'ai tenu à vous présenter qui je suis vraiment. Ce soir, cette exposition est pour vous tous. Vous avez mis votre cœur dans vos œuvres, je vous en remercie. Pour ma pièce spéciale, qui vous sera dévoilée dans un instant, j'ai souhaité la participation d'une personne chère.

Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa pour lui accorder la parole. Lexa s'avança d'un pas pour s'exprimer :

\- Jake Griffin a été un mentor formidable. Il a créé ce camp pour vous pousser à atteindre les sommets de la natation internationale. Mais il oubliait un élément clé à ce camp, à ce but de devenir le meilleur nageur. Il a oublié de vous préciser qu'il vous fallait vivre pour vous. Ne laissez pas la pression vous gagner. Il serait dommage qu'elle finisse sur le podium à votre place.

Elle adressa un sourire confiant au public puis tourna la tête vers Clarke. Cette dernière hocha la tête, tenant fermement une cordelette dans les mains. Lexa ajouta :

\- Clarke et moi vous félicitons tous pour les efforts fournis pendant ce séjour. Sans plus tarder, voici la banderole réalisée par Clarke, avec ma participation supervisée.

Elle recula d'un pas et Clarke tira la cordelette. Au-dessus des têtes, la banderole se déroula et tous - dont les caméras - purent découvrir le chef d'oeuvre.

La banderole ne désignait pas le camp, mais l'action du dessin s'y déroulait. La plage et le lac s'étendaient, laissant peu de place aux arbres du fond, dont les cimes floues embrassaient le ciel clair. Un ciel parsemé de petits nuages gris. Sur la plage, deux silhouettes contemplaient le lac. Assises, deux femmes se tenaient la main. De dos, on voyait les cheveux blonds de l'une se déverser dans son dos, tandis que l'autre femme avait des cheveux foncés tressés. Entre leurs deux silhouettes, on apercevait un objet flotter sur l'eau. Une forme rectangulaire en trois dimensions s'éloignait de la rive. Un bouquet de fleurs trônait sur cette grande boîte. Un trophée au nom de Jake Griffin lui souhaitait un bon voyage. C'est son cercueil qui s'éloignait, sous les regards de celles qu'il laissait derrière lui dans le monde des vivants.

Le silence dans la salle fut mieux que tous les applaudissements que les deux jeunes femmes auraient pu recevoir. Le public était ébahi. Les couleurs de la banderole rappelaient un coucher de soleil, comme celui qui se déroulait à ce moment-là à l'extérieur. Un dernier soir au camp Arkadia pour dire au revoir.

Lexa saisit la main de Clarke.

\- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux humides sous l'effet de l'émotion générale, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

\- Merci, répondit-elle.

Le lendemain, elles repartiront sur une base saine. Elles seront elles-mêmes, détachées du fantôme de Jake Griffin.

En mettant fin à l'étreinte, Clarke aperçut sa mère se faufiler dans le public. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lexa pour aller rejoindre Abigail.

La femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Une trace sur sa joue indiqua à Clarke qu'elle avait pleuré. Abigail n'attendit pas que sa fille s'exprime. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Clarke rendit cette étreinte. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir la foudre de sa mère. Elle pensait que sa banderole provoquerait la colère chez sa mère, mais quand Abigail se détacha de sa fille, c'est un sourire qui peignait son visage.

Les yeux humides, les joues roses et les lèvres étirées, Abigail Griffin rencontrait sa fille pour la première fois. Cette Clarke-là, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de la connaître. En découvrant l'exposition, elle avait compris son erreur. Elle aurait dû s'intéresser au hobby de sa fille plus tôt, car il s'agissait d'un don. Clarke retranscrivait la réalité d'une manière magique qui vous transportait dans un autre univers. Quand Abby avait posé son regard sur la banderole, les émotions l'avaient accablée. Tant d'émotions à la fois. Une vague que le meilleur des nageurs n'aurait pu vaincre.

\- Tu veux vraiment poursuivre dans l'art ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Une dernière lueur d'espoir disparut dans le regard d'Abigail lorsque Clarke hocha la tête. Elle aurait tant aimé que sa fille poursuive les rêves que Jake et elle avaient imaginés pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Pas si cela signifiait faire souffrir Clarke. Elle était son enfant. Un enfant devenu adulte.

\- Je reste ta mère, Clarke. Tu sais que je t'aime quoi que tu fasses ?

Clarke pensait avoir mal entendu. Sa mère acceptait-elle si facilement, au bout de cette étrange journée ?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Abigail déposa sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Elle la caressa tendrement, puis laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

\- Tu as rempli ta part du marché. Tu as appris à nager. Ce que Lexa et toi avez fait aujourd'hui... ton père serait fier de vous deux.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de se faire submerger par les émotions. Une larme ne tarda pas à couler le long de sa joue. Le parfum de Lexa l'enveloppa, en tournant la tête Clarke l'aperçut à ses côtés. Elle saisit la main de la monitrice.

\- Maman, Lexa et moi sommes ensemble.

Abigail, toujours émue, pouffa :

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

Clarke laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa. Un poids immense venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Clarke se sentait légère ce soir. Heureuse.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa avaient répondu aux questions des journalistes sur les grands événements de cette édition du camp Arkadia. Elles avaient discuté avec les campeurs et moniteurs, heureuses de voir ce séjour se terminer dans la joie.

Elles étaient sorties peu avant la fin de la soirée. La nuit tombée laissait une pluie d'étoiles chuter sur le lac. Assises sur le ponton où elles s'étaient trouvées à plusieurs reprises, elles observaient le ciel se refléter à la surface de l'eau.

\- Ma mère était sérieuse quand elle te proposait de venir passer la semaine prochaine à la maison, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

Lexa appréciait le comportement d'Abigail Griffin envers elle, mais Clarke comptait plus pour elle désormais, et savoir que la relation mère-fille était remise sur les rails la soulageait. Elle voulait le meilleur pour Clarke, et cela elle ira le chercher plus fort et plus loin que tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour l'obtention de sa première médaille d'or.

Lexa Woods avait une philosophie de vie que beaucoup voyaient comme banale et sans ambition : elle voulait être heureuse. Cela signifiait que les gens qu'elle aimait devaient être heureux aussi. Clarke, quant à elle, voulait rendre le monde meilleur, mais sa seule arme était son art, et elle espérait que cela suffise à au moins quelques personnes.

\- Il me reste deux semaines de vacances, expliqua Lexa. Je peux venir une semaine chez toi, puis tu viendras une semaine chez moi pour découvrir le campus et t'y inscrire si tu le souhaites.

Clarke se laissa tomber dans les bras de Lexa. Ses pieds plongés dans l'eau les éclaboussèrent quelque peu. Elle avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle vie. Ce séjour avait apporté une paix nouvelle à sa famille, mais aussi - et ce n'était pas négligeable - une petite-amie parfaite. Ce dernier mot résonnait souvent dans l'esprit de Clarke. P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E. Et elle souriait, longtemps, en voyant Lexa dans son esprit, intelligente, forte, magnifique, agile, incroyable - et tous ces adjectifs qu'elle n'osait énumérer devant ses amis de peur que l'on se moque d'elle.

Cette soirée se termina dans une barque. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées, entrelacées, dans la coque du petit bateau. Ce dernier flottait calmement.

Clarke ne sentait plus l'odeur vaseuse d'eau, de terre et de plantes. Elle ne sentait que le parfum de sa compagne contre qui elle était blottie. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de l'eau qui cognait la barque. Elle n'entendait que la respiration de Lexa et la mélodie des rencontres de leurs lèvres. Elle ne sentait plus ce malaise qui l'étouffait au début du camp, alors que la vue du lac lui donnait le tournis. Elle se sentait immense dans l'univers.

Lexa ne pensait plus à ces médailles qu'elle était censée aller chercher à la nage. Elle avait trouvé plus précieux que l'or. Ce jour, pendant l'ultime course du camp Arkadia, Lexa Woods avait vaincu le meilleur nageur olympique de tous les temps : l'appât du gain, qui poussait les sportifs à se noyer dans le malheur pour un prix honorifique. Elle avait appris que la vie avait plus d'un sens, et cela de la fille de son mentor.

Clarke gloussa contre les lèvres de Lexa. C'est dans le ciel que leur bonheur allait se refléter, alors que les eaux troubles du lac s'étaient éclaircies.


End file.
